The True Butterfly
by TheWriterGirl14
Summary: Centuries ago, Mewni was against the overpowered Butterflys; due to it, their kind slowly faded. Pregnant Moon Butterfly has grown worried for her unborn child, afraid that her baby will be next to be born a True Butterfly. As it is proven, the child must be sent to Earth for her safety when she is discovered to be connected to the web of magic. There she grows hidden from her past
1. Prologue: A Butterfly is Born

_A/N: Hello, hello! My name is TheWriterGirl and you may be wondering...um...actually I don't know what you may be wondering...Uh. So! I created this AU a while back and decided to share it on Fanfiction. net! I hope you all enjoy! Here it is!_

Moon Butterfly was afraid, to say the least, she was rarely ever afraid though the quiver of fear roamed through her as her vision peered out of the window. Her eyes penetrated her inner worries, her slender hand sluggishly rubbed circles over her broadened stomach. Most mothers, or soon-to-be-mothers, in certain cases, would smile and giggle at the tiny kicks inside their bellies.

Though, she wasn't like them.

She glanced at the crumbling Mewnian palace from her stance near the window. She frowned, wondering what life would've been like if Mewnian Royals were allowed to enter their destined home. She saw dull yet vivid fliers flutter by her open window, withering from old age. Angry, ancient markings of the Rebellion adorned them all.

It was common knowledge, really, to know how Mewni had grown fearful of the Butterflies. They were overpowered, compared to other Magical entities, therefore the Rebellion grew against the Butterflies. On an ordinary day, if the infamous Cheek Marks were on anyone, they would be sentanced to death or hanged.

Moon subconsciously fingered her own cheeks, her Marks no longer taking refugee there due to lack of Magic. She was lucky to not truly be connected to the web of Magic inward the Universe; like her previous ancestors, or her Marks would've been glued to her since birth.

Moon's finger twitched as her touch lingered for a particularly long moment over her unborn child. She ogled her stomach and felt a tiny smile blossom on her lips. She exhaled with a tremor and guided herself to a chair, plopping herself down and looking sideways at the window.

She didn't quite register the time passing as the door to her home creaked open. A short, broad blond man clambered through the entrance carrying a large mallet. His blue eyes widened at her crestfallen expression, quickly bustling over to her.

"Moon, dear, is anything the matter?" He asked, concern swam on his bearded face.

Moon peered up at him and was silent for a slight second. "I'm...worried, River." She gazed at her large stomach, her brows knitting in deep fraught. "I...I don't want to lose him or her. What if...what if they're born with the Marks?" She whispered, her face deathly white.

River's expression softened, "Moon, m'dear, no one has been born with them since your ancestor, Eclipsa. Chances are, she or he will be fine." He spared her a reassuring and warming smile.

Moon gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he grinned goofily and went to store his mallet away. She owlishly watched him go, only to return her stare at the crumbling Mewnian castle in the distance. Her lips shifted to a pinched frown while she stood to her feet. Slowly, she brought the parted curtains together to block the palace out of view.

"I...needn't worry. My child will be fine."

Though, as the day of the child's birth came and went, Moon found herself tiredly ogling the ceeling to her room. Rough blankets were sprewn across her, sweat trickled from her forehead as the medic came with her baby. With not much of a word, he smiled and left the room.

Moon saw her husband creep in not a minute later. He excitedly ran toward the bed and together the two glanced at the child.

She was the smallest little thing, with a sprout of bright blonde hair. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she murmured incomprehensible babbles as her face twisted in a frown. She cutely punched the air as if she were fighting.

"Looks like she'll be like her old man. Fighting runs in the family." River announced quietly, his eyes prideful. Moon smiled at him and dipped her gaze toward her daughter, the bright yellow hair sparking a name for her.

"May we call her Star? I feel like it'll very well suit her." She told River who mulled over the moniker with pursed lips. He grinned at her after his thoughts cleared, "Of course. She'll be a bright ball of energy." He joked, smilingly.

Moon chuckled and eyed Star who looked to be in great discomfort. Her eyebrows bumped together as Star began to cry, her features converted in pain. River's smile fell impressively, "What's wrong with my little warrior?" He instantly questioned.

Moon didn't provide an answer as she struggled to sit up, succeeding not much later; she began to rock the girl back and forth. Her worrisome eyes became expressionless as small markings began to take shape on Star's cheeks.

River and Moon exchanged a stunned look as Star ceased her crying, a content smile toying on her round face as her Marks showed themselves to be nothing more than pink Hearts. A tense silence tickled the air as the elders stared at one another.

"She's a...a true Butterfly..." Moon croaked, her eyes wide and frightened.

River wasted no time, he jogged toward a nearby wooden drawer and rummaged through its contents. After a while, he approached Moon with glinting Dimensional Sccisors. Moon was as silent as a mouse, her arms protectively embraced Star.

"Moon." He commenced, his expression truly regretful. "We...we must send her to a Dimension where she is safe." He struggled through his words, his eyes pained. Moon glanced at her sleeping daughter, the visions of helping her grow and mature slipped from her mind.

She wished to have a daughter though...

"Where must we send her...?"

At times, love required to do things one dreaded doing.

River sliced through the air, a rippling blue portal swirled into existence. "To a place called Earth. It is a non-magic world...She...she'll be safe..."

It was at that day in which a young Hispanic couple received a knock on their door. At their doorstep, a small baby girl slept soundly in a warm set of blankets. They took her in, where the girl met their young son.


	2. Chapter One: Home

_**A/N:** I am on fire with these chapters! Which could be either a good thing or not...well. Anyways, I'm a pretty quick writer but usually it takes me a few days on average to write one up if I'm not busy. The reason why I'm updating quickly is because I happen to already have these written and edited so...yeah. That's my excuse, heh._

 _Also! I will be responding to reviews when updating so..._

 _xXPokeFictionXx: Thank you for thinking so! There's more to come!_

 _Now, onto the chapter!_

* * *

The newborn girl was slumbering the night away, all neatly and carefully tucked into her small straw basket. Her nose scrunched and her forehead creased every once in a while, as if dreaming. She clutched her blanket tightly, her little first going white at the unnatural force she carried within her core. Her basket lay precariously on a wooden table as Rafael and Angie Diaz exchanged mute looks with one another.

It was quiet, tensely quiet. The only sounds were those of the girl's profound breathing and their own child's babbles as he played with his toys in the living room. Rafael and Angie didn't dare mutter a simple word for what seemed like an almost eternity.

Angie was first to frankly exhale and pinch the bridge of her nose, "Rafael, what do we do?" She tersely asked, staring her husband in the eye. Rafael knitted his thick eyebrows, a questionable glint on his dark orbs.

"I...I don't know, mi amor, we...can't leave her. She does look almost like a newborn." He weakly stated. Angie puckered her lips, her expression focused and concerned, she glanced at the baby and dipped her gaze.

"Who...who would leave a little girl by herself? And a newborn, no less." She softly whispered, her face set with an unpleasant frown.

Rafael kissed the top of her head and quietly told her, "Some people are...bad parents, Angie. That's just how the world is like."

Angie's frown wavered at the warm kiss but she sighed otherwise. "I know," she began, reluctant, "but...we can't keep her. Can we? We already have our little Marco, it would be a task to treat two babies at once." She logically mused.

Rafael fingered the girl's basket, a small note catching his eye. He paused with his eyebrows raised as he grasped its surface and read through its elegant penmanship. He angled his head to the side in curiosity, "Her name is Star." He said after a while.

Angie looked over his shoulder, her eyes skimming the surface of the letter.

 _Difficult times rule where her home is, she cannot come with us for her safety. We fear her life may be on the line if she comes to stay where_ _she was to live. Please, I ask of you, treat her like if she were your own. It pains me to leave her but...I hope she grows to be a magnificent young woman._

 _P.S her name is Star._

Angie felt her brows bump together, "I wonder where her home is." She peered at the girl, at _Star_ , and moved to shift her glance toward Rafael. "If her life was in danger..." Her voice trailed off as she folded the letter, pocketing it with a tight sigh.

She was silent but then murmured, "Rafael...do you want to make Star a Diaz?" Rafael said nothing as he ogled Star who was smiling in her sleep, she gave a little yawn and slowly opened her doe eyes.

They were the deepest of blue, they stared specifically at the elders. She gave a sound of upmost interest before giggling with a toothless smile.

Rafael allowed a smile of his own to melt into his face. He inched closer toward the wooden table and gently lifted her fragile body from her basket, bouncing her a little as he embraced her. "Star...welcome home." He gently consoled. Star smiled, curiously twisting her head to drink in her new world.

Angie spared a small chuckle as Rafael placed the girl in her arms. "Hello there, you're going to be a wonderful daughter, hm?" She careesed Star's sprout of blond hair, earning a delighted giggle from her.

"Oh! Let's go meet Marco, I bet you two will be the best of friends!" Angie and Rafael exchanged an enthusiastic look and went into the living room, gingerly settling down Star beside a baby boy who's brown hair was untidy beyond belief. His wide brown eyes observed Star with curiousity.

He glanced at his toys, grasped them into his small hands and said, "MINE!" Star blinked, not comprehending what the word had meant and clapped her hands mirthfully, smiling widely. Marco looked confused, "Mine?" He sluggishly repeated, sounding out the word in vain attempts to see what was so amusing.

Star giggled at his expression, he pouted. With a reluctant eye, he hesitantly spared her a stuffed pony with a wild mane of pink hair. Star gasped and joyfully took it, her Marks glowed a soft shade of pink. Marco angled his head to the side, a look of great awe in his eyes at the showing color on her cheeks.

Angie found this odd, however, the sweet smile of seeing the children interact slipped from her. "Rafael...I didn't mention this but...why does she have those hearts on her cheeks?" Rafael blinked with his eyebrows furrowed. He briefly ogled Star and gave a hum of wonderment.

"I'm not sure..."


	3. Chapter Two: Childhood Days

_**A/N: Hello, hello, SVTFOE fans! Here is the third installment of my AU! I've been working on updating this to where I currently am so...enjoy these fast updates, heh. I don't have much to say so...yeah. Thank you if you're reading! It's greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **And...yeah! I won't keep ya waiting long; here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Years Later._

Her blue eyes squinted against the glare of the sun, she giggled and hid her small frame behind a set of bushes. She peeked over its healthy green top and stifled her laugh, plopping down with her knees tucked under her. She wore a wide and contagious grin, her missing front teeth showed at the action.

She strained her ears, though she couldn't quite hear any suspicious movement. She quietly exhaled and held her stuffed pink pony closer to her chest. "D'you think he's gone?" She whispered to it alongside a set of deadly serious eyes. The pony inanimately stared back without answer, its black eyes unblinking.

Star sharply inhaled, "You're right! Maybe...maybe he's waiting for me to come out!" She gave a firm little nod and fiercely held onto her pony, almost as if grasping it for dear life. Star could feel her heart wildly drumming inside her chest like a set of horses galloping across the grounds.

All was silent until a twig snapped near her proximity. It was at that moment she realized she was a soon-to-be goner. Sweat gathered on her creased forehead.

"GOTCHA!" Star yelped and was face to face with an untidy Marco who wore a rather smug smile.

His smile, however, faltered at her frightened expression, "Are you okay? D-did Pony do something?" He cutely scowled at Star's pink pony, his brows butting together. Star released a giggle and shook her head, her twin braids whipping.

"No! Pony's an angel!" She combed her fingers through its wild mane and stood to her feet, "You kinda scared me." She confessed with a somewhat sheepish gaze. Marco smiled and puffed his chest in what he thought to be pride, "Well, I am pretty scary."

Star narrowed both her blue eyes, "No, you're not!"

Marco blinked, his expression peeved, "Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Star's eyes broadned, the words she had spoken fully sank into her mind, "Wait..." Marco laughed while he triumphantly folded his arms over his chest.

"Told you I'm scary!" He smiled as she gave a pout and softly grasped her hand, leading her elsewhere. "Come on! I wanna show you something!" Star curiously obliged, her eyes studying their surrondings in hopes of seeing a peek of what was to come.

He guided her toward a certain section in the backyard, a small pond resided there with numerous lilypads floating in its shimmering blue contents. He knelt down and took something rather slimy into his hands. It produced a remarkably loud croak, its bulging dark eyes studied the pair.

Star delightedly squealed, "It's a frog!" She giggled and gently stroked it as if it bared any resemblance to a kitten.

She excitedly peered at Marco, "Can we keep him? Please?" She spared him her most glittery set of doe eyes.

Marco looked unsure, a small yet thoughtful frown crossing his lips. "I don't know, Star...mom and dad won't like him..."

Star's shoulders sagged, though she soon straightened up with a blooming smile, "We don't need to tell mommy and daddy! It...it could be like a...like a...surprise!" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Marco glanced down at the frog who in response stared up at him with sluggishly blinking eyes. "They do like surprises...Maybe they'll like him more if he's a surprise!" He reasoned with himself, a smile of his own sprouting on him as enthusiasm poured into his eyes.

Star eagerly nodded, "Yeah! Pony and him can be the best of friends, too!" She hugged her pony and gave Marco a high five, the pair both grinned at one another. Though, Star's grin soon altered into a pensive frown, "He needs a name!"

Marco shrugged his shoulders, "You can name him." He simply stated. Star sent him a sweet smile and proceeded in falling into deep thought, her Marks twisted and turned as they shifted to Lightbulbs suddenly.

"Oh! I know! Let's name him Buff Frog! 'Cause he's buff!" She erupted in a set of giggles whilst she poked its squishy belly. Marco ogled the frog and his lips curved, he gingerly patted its bald head.

"Buff Frog it is! Come on, let's show him our house!" He held the frog in one hand and made sure to seize Star's free hand with his own. The pair clumsily worked their little legs toward their home, clambering up the front steps and venturing inside.

One look at the frog and their ancient babysitter fainted with a terrorized expression painted on her. Star and Marco stared down at the limp form, the frog croaking its concern and confusion, it seemed.

"I think he was too buff for her..." Star murmured after a moment of silence.

 _Later..._

The sun reluctantly set, kissing the sky with its soft shades of pinks and oranges. A car drove into the Diaz driveway, Angie and Rafael exited the vehicle and strode up to their home. Rafael lovingly kissed Angie as the door propped open. Rafael and Angie both halted their ongoing kiss, their faces shined in an unreadable mask.

"STAR! MARCO!" They chorused as several and countless frogs pranced around a limp body on the ground; the babysitter was snoring then.

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night!_


	4. Chapter Three: The Bully

**_A/N: Hello, hello! I've returned with the last edited and written chapter to my AU. From now on, updates should range from three days to perhaps even a week if I'm busy which can happen at times. I apologize in advance if I break the update schedule!_**

 ** _7demigods: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And don't die! The next chapter's here! _**

**_Now, onto the story!_**

 _A Few Years Later._

Both his chocolate shaded eyes regarded her with cautious care; they watched her prance throughout the yard in obvious mirth. He observed her with a small smile playing on his lips as he sat himself on their front porch, placing his elbows on his knees. Her blonde hair gently whipped in the slight breeze as she tersely halted her pace, she glanced at him with a sweet grin. She waved at him whilst jumping up and down, stuffed pony in one hand.

"Come on, Marco! Let's play!" She chastised eagerly.

Marco shook his head, his features converted in concern. "Mom and dad aren't home, Star. I have to take care of you so...I'll just sit here." He explained alongside a tiny shrug.

Star pouted as she folded her arms over her chest with a huff, almost squishing her pony at her unnatural strength. "Just 'cause mommy and daddy aren't home doesn't mean you have to take care of me! I'm a big girl." She stubbornly told him as he rolled his eyes skyward in exaggeration.

"Being nine doesn't make you a big girl. Besides, I'm older so I can actually take care of you."

Star stomped her booted foot against the silky grass with a peeved frown lingering on her lips, "Nu-uh! You're nine, too!" She instantly retorted.

Marco jerked his head back and forth, "I'm a few months older." He simply said as if it were the simplest thing in the universe. Star dipped her gaze and mulled over his statement, finally she exhaled with a pair of annoyed eyes. "Fine. You can be all grown-up if you want. I'll have fun!" She teasingly stuck her tongue out at him with a giggle.

Marco smiled and watched her resume her playful mood with her toy pony, his smile slowly faltered as he fell into a void of thoughts.

Some people thought him to be quite protective over Star, especially as he got older. Though, he knitted his brows together, he knew Star wasn't his sister and she herself knew he wasn't her brother, despite what others told them. It was an obvious given that he loved her like family, however, he was well-aware they weren't related.

His parents had once explained how she was gifted to them by an angel, to say the least. Marco drank this explanation in, accepting it as if it were a certified fact. Though, now in days, he began questioning many things.

He loved her, no doubt, but he found himself wondering where she came from. He was puzzled as to why she held those odd pink hearts on her fair cheeks. Marco was curious of many things, one of them being his adoptive sister.

Marco flinched suddenly as he felt something soft hit against his creased forehead. Gently, he glanced at the object that had miraculously landed on his lap. His eyebrows rose as he recognized Star's pink pony, concern burned his throat as he glanced to see a large boy in a buzzcut taunting an upset Star.

Anger flared inside of him as he stood to his feet, one hand held the toy whilst the other clenched itself in annoyance. He inched toward the pair, their voices becoming audible to him as he came near.

"Gonna cry, Diaz? Huh?" The boy laughed as Star butted her brows together, her eyes firm.

"No, I'm not! Leave me alone, Lars!" Lars bent down to her height and grabbed her by the dress collar, yanking her close to him.

"You don't yell at Lars, Princess." He lowly murmured, his eyes hungry as he tightend his grip. Star's lip twitched a tad as he reached a hand down to pinch her cheek, "You think you're special 'cause you have those weird things on your face? They just make you look ugly." He cracked a sick grin as Star's eyes reluctantly watered.

Marco noticed the first signs of tears and felt something snap inside of him. "HEY!" He heard himself bark at the boy, slight fear prickled his mind like a cactus, though he pushed it away. Lars dropped his hold on Star who instantly ran toward Marco, grasping his hand for dear life.

Lars chuckled as he approached the pair, "You wanna be a hero, Diaz? Wanna save her?" He roughly shoved him. Marco staggered backwards, still clutching the toy and Star.

"She doesn't need a hero. She can save herself. I'm just gonna tell you to not mess with her." He coldly stared at Lars who smugly held the gaze. A car honked in the near distance, a familiar vehicle drove into the Diaz driveway. Lars peered at it and groaned, "You got lucky." He murmured as he hesitantly left, pushing the two before exiting their property.

Silence drifted between them like wind before Marco gently spared Star her pony, "Just for the record," he began smilingly, "I don't think you're ugly." He consoled as she glanced at him with innocent surprise tickling her features. She was quiet before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter Four: The Incident

**_A/N: Hello, everyone! I finally came back with my fifth installment! It took a while to write this one, it is quite longer than the rest so...fun! Anyways, I want to thank anyone who is reading and anyone who is just joining us! I hope you enjoy the ride!_**

 ** _roxasduelwielder: Thank you for thinking so!_**

 ** _ADdude: Glad you like it so far! And thank you for the advice!_**

 ** _Angryboy13: Indeed he does. Nice pun, by the way._**

 ** _Now, onto the story!_**

Marco idly surpressed an irritated groan as he groggily blinked away his ongoing exhaustion, rubbing his tired eyes with his little fists and pushing himself into a sitting position by the elbows, though it was rather hunched. He peered at his wooden door, across from his bed and angled his head to the side, having had thought to have heard a cautious knock on its outer surface. He held his sluggish gaze on it, paranoid, when the soft knock repeated itself, bouncing off his walls and shattering the peaceful silence like ice.

He jumped off his bed, wrapping an arm around his stuffed bunny and holding it tightly to his body as he propped the door open, it creaked as it did. Slight confusion bubbled through his features, disturbing and cutting into his previous tired expression. "Star? What're you doing?"

Star dipped her gaze whilst squeezing her pony to her chest, her eyes were watery. Marco's face instantly softened as he offered her a hand, guiding her inside and sitting her on his bed. They were silent for a moment, Star refused to meet his gaze, afraid of seeing annoyance flowing through his eyes.

"Did you have the Lars nightmare again?" He murmured, approaching the subject gingerly. Star spared him a numb nod, remaining quiet as a mouse. He bit into his lower lip, concern swimming through his features and squeezing at his heart.

Gently, he placed his bunny near Star and grinned at her, "Esteban will protect you from those dreams. Don't worry." He reassured, watching as Star grasped the bunny and embraced it alongside a ghost of a smile. Marco internally considered this a small victory and allowed his lips to curve upwards, he sat beside her and sighed.

Star's forehead creased in thought, she chewed on her pony's hoove without realizing the action. "Who...who's gonna protect me in real life, though? I...I thought I could do it myself but...I can't." Her shoulders sagged as she lowered her head into her hands, her golden bangs falling over them.

Marco frowned, he studied her upset stance and thought for a moment. "You're really strong, Star. But, Lars was just too big; don't beat yourself up for not being able to fight back." He softly patted her back as she glanced at him, her blue eyes sad.

He inhaled and rose his gaze up toward the popcorn ceeling before muttering, "Maybe...maybe we can convince mom and dad to sign us up for karate if you really want to learn how to defend yourself..." Star gasped and smiled, her gaze dripping in enthusiasm as she gripped Marco's hand into her own.

"Really? Marco, that'll be awesome! Those bullies won't mess with us anymore!" She took note of keeping her voice lowered, aware of the current time but remained excited. Marco grinned, her enthusiasm pouring into him then.

"Also, karate's pretty cool! I've seen a lot of Mackie Hand movies and they're epic! We're gonna be able to fight like that one day. Just imagine!" Star inexplicably made a face as if having eaten a lemon at the mention of Mackie Hand, not being a fan of him herself but eagerly nodded at Marco's ramble.

The two shared an excited look and grinned at one another.

 _Several_ _Mornings_ _Later_.

Star and Marco stood accompanied with excellent posture as so did other children, a young man showered in a black karate-type uniform along a blood-red headband paced back and forth. Both his dark eyes were narrowed into considering slits, his expression rather unreadable.

"Karate," he spoke in a rough and booming voice, "is an art form to be respected! It's a beautiful passion to obtain and only those of great will may master it!" He did a series of complicated flips and finalized his showcase with a deep bow.

He folded his muscled arms over his barrel chest and exhaled, "Those of you that have entered my dojo today are of great will. You all are destined to become karate masters!" He shook one of his fists and closed his eyes, he peered at them all after a moment and somberly began to speak.

"To see where your inner warrior is at; I will see how you deal in a fight with your fellow pupils." Whilst some exchanged giddy looks, others knitted their brows in growing nervousness. He strode toward the middle of the dojo and took a clipboard into his hands, his eyes scanned the contents on it and he gave a nod.

Rising his gaze, he peered at them all and began to call out names. Their Sensei watched approvingly at some, checking out specific writing on his board.

Star grew anxious as Marco was called to fight, to which he completed rather well. She proudly high-fived him and spared him words of encouragement when her name boomed through the dojo, echoing.

"Star Diaz! Charlie Dollem! You're up!"

Star gulped, her prideful mood towards Marco melted and decayed as it replaced itself with fright. She saw Marco smile warmly at her and gesture her to go on, she gave an incline of her head and stepped forward. A taller boy of red hair and green eyes stood opposite her, the two faced each other.

She heard Sensei say, "On my count, you two are to begin. Ready? One, two...three! BEGIN!" Star remained glued to where she stood, Charlie charged at her and pinned her to the ground; her head bumped against the mats sprawled on the cold floor.

Her eyes trembled anxiously as she struggled under his hold, finally finding a way to slyther out of his grip. She shakily got to her feet. Charlie stood too and came at her, one big hand raised up into the air. Star felt panic rising and climbing up her throat, it burned like fire. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears, her blood rushing as if it were a river.

The voices of all the kids were muffled to her, Marco's worried eyes were lost to her as she reached a hand out and grasped Charlie's arm; tightly. She thought she heard something crack sickeningly and finally let go after mere seconds. She had her eyes closed, the voices all around her became loud and clear. What she heard, however, made her eyes snap open.

They were...

... _scared._..

Star turned to observe all the kids surrounding Sensei's kneeling position. Star's brows bumped together as she stole a peek at who Sensei was attending to; her heart skipped a beat as she recognized Charlie's uncounsious form on the ground. His arm lay at an awkward and painful position, slight blood poured out of crescent-shaped holes on his forearm.

Star glanced down at her nails and tucked her arms away, stunned. "I...I..."

"You broke his arm!" One of the boys yelled, his expression frightened.

"Didn't you hear him scream? It sounded like he was dying!" Some of the kids agreed to this as Star began to take a step back. She looked at her hands and felt a tremble roar throughout her body; why was she so dangerously strong?

Someone tapped her shoulder, she whipped her head to stare into Marco's chocolate shaded orbs, "Hey, it's okay." He consoled, though he looked shaken like the others.

"I..." Star glanced at Sensei conversing on the phone, to Charlie's limp form and to everyone's respectively unnerved expressions. Star pushed away from Marco and sprinted toward the dressing room, murmuring how she didn't wish to take karate anymore.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter Five: Wishful Dreaming

**_A/N: Hello, all! It's been a while, or has it? I have no track of time and that is really bad. Sometimes I even forget what year it is!...Is that just me?...um...anyways! I was finally able to edit my newest chapter which technically didn't take so long as it is shorter than the rest but I'm very judgmental of my own writing so...yeah..._**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Angryboy13: Haha, indeed, sir! Indeed! Star can definitely pack a "punch"._**

 ** _thewittywhy: Your review made me smile, I'll admit! Long reviews are always lovely and I don't mind them at all! I'll only be saying this on Mewberty; keep an eye out for it. Also, the whole Charlie incident will indeed affect her mentally as she's never hurt someone with her Mewman strenght before, like you said. And you asked how did Eclipsa play into this? To that I smile and zip my lips:) Thank you for reading; I hope you stick around for the story and I look forward to your possible future reviews!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you! I appreciate it!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story!_**

 _Her doe eyes specifically gazed into her daughter's slumbering form, scrutinizing it with an unreadable mask. She owlishly watched her small chest rise up and down in an almost hypnotic pattern as if programmed to do so. She studied her still face, seeing how her fairly colored cheeks were clear of any Mark. Her brow knitted, considering, as she fell into a vastly deep void of swirling and twisting thoughts. They wrapped her brain in a suffocating vice-like grip; almost like a deadly embrace for her running mind. She allowed an inconsiderate frown to etch and cross her lips._

 _She softly sighed and brushed the tips of her fingers across the girl's small forehead, pushing her golden bangs up and planting a warm kiss on her._

 _It suddenly hit her._

 _She was here and alive and well._

 _She was okay._

 _Moon's blue eyes tersely watered, her vision blurring as a wet laugh escaped her lips. Her daughter slurred a murmur of words as her innocent eyes slowly peeked open, the pair peered up at her mother. "Mommy? What's wrong?" She quickly questioned, alarmed at seeing tears flowing through the elder's orbs. She pushed herself up by the elbows, sitting straightly on her bed's blanketed surface._

 _Moon jerked her head back and forth as she ran a hand through the girl's soft blonde hair. "Nothing, sweetheart, I...I...mommy just missed you. That's all." A weak smile wobbled on her face. The girl cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at her mother with a funny look._

 _"Mommy, you're silly! I've always been here!" Moon plopped herself down on her daughter's bed, the surface jumping slightly at the added weight._

 _She inhaled and steadily gazed at her curious stance, "I know, dear. I know. Promise mommy that you'll be careful if you ever go outside." She couldn't risk anything, even if the girl's Marks were an illusion to her and weren't really there. She wouldn't risk her baby girl ever being taken from her. "Promise me, Star, dear." She repeated, firmly this time around. Star blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering before she gave an incline of her head._

 _"I promise, mommy." Moon kept her worries glued to her soul though she allowed a speck of relief to blow through her like a reassuring breeze. As Moon softly told Star to go back to sleep, the girl ,instead, silenty threw her small arms around her neck. Moon figuratively froze at the sentiment, caught offguard, but quickly melted into it._

" _What's this for?" She couldn't help questioning, smilingly._

 _"You looked like you needed a hug!" Star widely grinned at her mother, her missing front teeth exposed at the action. Moon chuckled tenderly as she tucked the girl into bed, gingerly caressing her chubby cheeks and softly humming a tune until the faint breathing of Star slowly cut through the silence._

 _Moon peered down at her daughter, fondly, her heart squeezed at the sight and utter joy of having her daughter at home._

 _At having her daughter with her._

 _At having her daughter be safe with River and herself._

 _"Goodnight, Star." She planted a second tender kiss on Star's head and watched her smile in her sleep._

 _"Mommy loves you, dear."_

Moon Butterfly awoke with a shuddering gasp, her gaze studied the ceiling above her. The nighttime sounds of critters blew through her open window, disturbing the silence, whispering through her ears like a song from Mother Nature. She sat up, careful not to disturb her slumbering husband beside her and dipped her gaze.

It was at that time in which Moon softly wept.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	7. Chapter Six: Ten Years

**_A/N: Hello, hello, world! I return to you with the newest chapter of this odd little AU today! It's fresh off the press! Not literally, of course, but you get the point...right? I hope so. Now, this chapter is of average length-ish, perhaps. But, yes, there isn't any important things I need to get off my chest before we dive into the chapter so...thank you all who have been reading/reviewing/favoriting/following and so forth. It really makes me smile that you awesome people are enjoying my story!_**

 ** _thewittywhy: This may sound weird but I'm glad it's depressing! I was aiming for that so it's good to hear I succeed! Nice to see your review, buddy! _**

**_Poksie: Thank you! I hope you stick aroumd for the rest of the story!_**

 ** _Guest: Glad you love it! _**

**_Now, onto the story!_**

He admittedly watched her from a near distance through his stained window, his pair of mirthful blue eyes twinkled alongside an unusual sadness. His gaze unceremoniously lingered on her hunched over form, he stared at her somewhat owlishly. Concern creased his forehead as she remained still, the slightly cool breeze disarrayed her periwinkle-shaded hair; ruffling it like feathers. He sighed with newly butted eyebrows, lumbering across his home's grounds he soon propped open his front door and slowly inched toward his standing wife. He softly planted a worn hand onto her delicate shoulder, his face set in a frown.

She needn't flinch, it was almost as if she were expecting his small visit at that moment. With her voice soft as honey she slowly spoke without turning her head in the slightest, "River," she greeted, solemnly.

River dipped his gaze, her tone striking against his heart like a hammer to a nail. "Moon, m'dear, what's the matter?" He whispered, gingerly approaching the subject.

Moon was quiet, the wind billowed its sad howl all around them, engulfing the two in nature itself. After a moment she murmured almost inaudibly, "I dreamt about Star." River's facade softened significantly, he grasped her small hand and squeezed it reassuringly. A silence pulsed by, securing their unspoken conversation and understanding. River peered at the Butterfly Palace in the distance, its crumbling walls fell as if the castle itself was nothing more than a simple house of paper-thin cards.

"Today marks ten years, River. Since her birth." Moon mumbled through tight lips. River glanced at her and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand, his features converted in a type of longing.

"I know." He simply said.

"It's...I'll always miss her..." Her lips were set in a grim line, her eyes rather glazed.

River wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, a warm sensation spread through Moon's chest at the terse action, her heart fluttered at his touch.

"I know. I miss her, too." Together, the two gazed at the rising sun in the distance as it embraced the sky with its hopeful light.

 _In Earth_.

"...to youuuuu!" The joyous chorus ceased its singing while Star eagerly peered all around her rather small family. A grin stretched across her face as she inhaled and exhaled, blowing the ten candles out; extinguishing them all. Clapping ensured as cake was passed around, Star happily ate into it whilst Marco sat beside her, sparing her a bright smile.

"What did you wish for?" He asked, innocent curiosity sprinkling his tone like salt over steak. Star playfully pushed him, settling her plate down on the table, she rolled her eyes skyward at his general direction.

"I can't tell you, silly. Or else it won't come true!" She was momentarily quite joyful, despite the events that had unfolded throughout the previous weeks. Her expression sunk as the vivid memory flashed through her mind like lighting springing in the night sky.

 _Mrs. Dollem, Charlie's fumming mother, scornfully scowled down at her with darkly rimmed eyes. She was yelling at her, though Star wasn't listening, her ears were pounding with her quick heartbeat. Her gaze was lost to her mind, the image of an uncounsious and bloody Charlie haunted her like a ghost._

 _She faintly saw Sensei attempting to calm the anxiously angered mother who refused to listen._

 _A hand slithered into hers as Star startled and turned to stare at a concerned Marco, "It's okay." He whispered despite his evident fear. He gave her a small smile that Star didn't return, her eyes fueled by terror._

 _"I hurt someone, Marco. I_ hurt _someone." She quietly mumbled, not quite audible. Marco flung an arm over her shoulders, simply hugging her in silence._

"Star? Star? Are you okay?" She gazed into his warm dark orbs and smiled weakly, giving an incline of her head while brushing off his worry. "I'm fine, Marco. Just...remembering some stuff. It's nothing." She quickly added, once seeing his expression. He bit into his lower and studied her features before sighing and grasping her hand into his.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Star perked up considerably as he commenced to guide her up their carpeted staircase and toward her occupying room. Though, they bluntly stopped their trek once their respective ears strained to hear rather odd ripping sounds echoing through the opposite side of them. The two paused, befuddled, as Marco slowly pushed the door open, a quick flash of blue vanishing as soon as they stepped inside.

On Star's bedside resided a small yet neatly wrapped box, despite Marco telling her not to touch it Star quickly plodded toward it. She took the box into her hands and carefully undid the wrapping, seizing the lid and curiously tossing it aside. Inside, a beautifully made necklace lay there, taking form of a blue butterfly; it glinted off of the sun streaming through the window in the room.

A name carved into the jewelry's surface caught her attention though it seemingly was engraved in a foreign language. She stared down at it, odd emotions swirled in her heart like a hurricane.

Marco stood beside her, peering over her shoulder to stare at the necklace in her hand, "Who...who gave you that?" Star went silent as she fingered her gift, her brows knitted in thought.

"I don't know."

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	8. Chapter Seven: Backseat Conversations

**_A/N: Hello to all! I have crawled back from my writing hole to provide you this new chapter! It's freshly made! And edited, of course. And! It's on time! Not a late update of sorts! So...huzzah! Yay!! This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest yet important. Other than that I want to thank you all for reading my little AU! I honestly didn't think anyone would read it..._**

 _ **thewittywhy: Nice to see your reviewing! Always makes me smile to see a review. Reviews are great! And Star really is** **having trouble. It's something that constantly plagues her. And Mewberty...:) I won't reveal what that may be just yet.**_

 ** _Now, onto the story!_**

Her youthful pre-teen face was ablaze in burning company of dancing joy, her mind dashed with running possibilites as she plopped her small form down in her mother's still vehicle. She grasped at the darkly woven seatbelt and stretched it across her little body like a vine, tightly securing herself to her cushioned seat. She flashed a toothy grin toward Marco's general direction while he carefully perched himself beside her. Ecstatic, she planted her blue-colored backpack near her sneaker-clad feet as he strongly gripped the car door and slammed it shut with caution. A small silence arised like smoke and vapor, rippling through as the two twiddled with their thumbs, quiet, before Star squealed, her calm mask shattering and falling limply; enthusiasm pouring out of her.

"AH! Marco, we're going to Middle School! _MIDDLE_ _SCHOOL_!!" She couldn't help it, if she were honest. Soon, her arms and hands had snaked over the boy's shoulders and she shook him back and forth, excitedly. He owlishly blinked multiple times, caught offguard, and laughed a bit as she sheepishly apologized, letting her grip loosen and drop.

Marco curled his lips a tiny bit and fixed his hoodie, brushing off invisible specks of imaginary dirt, "Yeah, I know! It's something." He remarked, his expression suddenly shadowed by a serious glint like a cloud blocking the sun. He glanced out the car window and directed his gaze toward his sister, "Star, be honest." His sudden tone and shift of mood darkened Star's blissfully elated eyes. She spared him a solemn incline of her head, bitting into her lip anxiously.

"Can you promise me if anything happens to you; if any bullies mess with you; that you'll tell me?" He almost commanded, authorative. Star dipped her stare, scratching at her arm as nervousness climbed up her throat like a crawling spider. Marco grabbed her hand, preventing her from scratching and interfering with her already injured arm.

Star frowned as her eyes lingered for a slight moment on her vastly large bruise adorning her forearm like a taunt. Marco butted his thick brows together, "I know you don't like telling me." He quietly murmured, a joyless glint reflecting off of his brown orbs. His stare darted toward her bruise, the opposite of a smile crossed his lips; cutting deeply through his face.

"You should always tell me. I'm your brother. I want to help you. I'm _here_ to help you." He sincerely told her.

Star sighed, slumping in her seat as she folded her arms over her chest. "I know." She mumbled, somewhat sadly. "I just...I wanna defend myself sometimes. But, I know I can't." Her features scrunched up in a type of disappointment; not at him but at herself. Marco blinked, staying as silent as one could be. He eyed her stooped head, her bangs masking her frowning face.

He deeply exhaled, his forehead creased in thought, "Star, you can--"

The metallic door to the driver's seat propped open and closed as their mother sat herself in the respectively mentioned seat. She smiled brighty at them through the rear view mirror, as if nothing was wrong with the world, her green almond eyes shining with fondness, "You two kids ready for sixth grade?" She inserted her silver key into the ignition. The car shook and rumbled to life.

Star gave a weak smile in response as Marco eyed her, concern surfacing through his expression like a diver going up for the sweet release of air. "Yeah," he commenced, brows knitted, "I think we're ready."

 _I'll protect you, Star._

He instantly offered the blonde a cheerful smile, attempting to rise her spirirts.

 _I'll make sure of it._

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for reading! Next chapter coming soon! Also, something to note, time skips may be slightly frequent in this though I will let you know when it happens by marking it in the beginning of a chapter like I've done before. Anyways, have a nice night/day!_**


	9. Chapter Eight: Freak

**_A/N: Hello, hello all! Happy weekend! So, here I come at you with the newest addition to this little AU and...I really need more things to say. Um, I thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story! It truly means a lot to me. _**

**_Komodo23: Thank you for telling me and for the healthy doese of criticism! I thought the chapters were too short but I kept it like that for a reason since we were simply going over small childhood moments but that was a mistake. But, don't worry! Chapters from now on will be longer and very focused on certain issues. I hope my sucky writing doesn't ruin your experience reading this story. And there we go with Mewberty again... ;)_**

 ** _CaptainPeiper: I'm glad I do! Makes me smiley!_**

 ** _7demigods: I'm responding to reviews all over the place, heh. And yes! Glad you spotted the HP vibe. It was intentional :D_**

 ** _If I Could Begin To Be: Glad you find it interesting!_**

 ** _Guest: Indeed he is! And I'm happy you think so!_**

 ** _Now! Onto the chapter!_**

Positioning herself on the tip of her sock-clad feet, she quietly crept along the silent hallways, a smile vibrating and crossing through her lips. An excitement tickled her insides, making her stomach squirm and flip as if uncontainable butterflies soared through her. She peered all around her, ensuring she was indeed alone before pulling her large and expertly wrapped package behind her. She swiftly passed by a large aquarium which held numerous tadpoles and one large frog croaking in the middle. She spared them a smile, murmuring, "Morning, Buff Frog and Buff babies."

Hurriedly, she approached a neatly decorated wooden door and paused, debating on the matter of knocking. She studied its surface, reading the posters in which hung on the door.

 _Do NOT enter. (except you Star)_

Smiling, she slowly propped open the door and closed it behind her once her feet were planted in the room. She looked toward the bed kept in the farthest corner, Marco slept soundly with a book sprawled open on his snoring face. Star giggled under her breath before skipping to him and jumping onto the bed, the surface instantly bounced at her added weight. Marco yelped and grunted in pain when Star's hand accidentally sunk into his stomach. He hissed.

At his wince and cry, Star's blue eyes broadened impossibly. Her face drained of color as she snapped her hand back. She dropped her wrapped package, her form trembled as she climbed off the bed and staggered backwards.

Marco massaged his stomach, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked up and spotted the terrorized Star, he arched an eyebrow in confusion and concern. "Star? W…what's wrong?" He fought to remain sitting, knowing Star needed space to breath when she was frightened.

Star wrapped her arms around herself, her messy blonde hair framed her face, "I-I…I hurt you…" She whispered, Marco's pained wince haunted her mind like a ghost.

Marco's façade softened, "Star, I'm okay. See? No harm done. It was an accident." He consoled, the throbbing pain in his stomach subsiding for the mean time. Star's eyes were staring at something only she could see, her gaze glazed over in a far off memory. Marco patiently waited, his brow furrowed while he glanced at the dropped package near his bed. He slowly reached down for it and fingered the wrapping, smiling a little.

 _Happy 14th Marco!_

He stood up and walked toward Star, hugging her from behind. She stiffened momentarily but melted into it, "Thanks for the gift. What'd you get me?" He asked, curiosity sprinkled in his tone like sugar. Star didn't answer, her gaze darted up to his face and searched for something; she seperated herself from his embrace. She was silent as a mouse, her face troubled.

"I…I didn't hurt you?" Her innocent search for reassurance resembled one of a child's.

Marco smiled, "I'm fine, really."

"Positive?"

"Star, why would I lie to you?" He folded his arms over his chest, questioningly.

Star bit into her lower lip, anxious, "I'm just…" She jerked her head back and forth, her face clearing into a joyful glint.

"So, let's open that gift!"

Marco frowned, he planted the package on his desk and peered at her steadily. "Star, you can tell me anything. If—"

"I'm okay. Don't you trust me?" Marco's muscles in his face tightened tersely, "Of course." He sincerely told her as she gave a small smile in response. Marco struggled to return it; he did trust her but she had a dirty habit of never telling him anything. The memories of untold bullies and nightmares flashed across his mind like lighting through a dark sky.

Star grasped his gift and held it out to him. He gently took it into his hands and pulled the glittery wrapping off, he gasped as the contents came into view. A full collection of Mackie Hand movies gleamed off of the sunlight streaming through his open window. He cocked his head to the side, studying the set from every angle in utter disbelief.

"W-where did you even get this?" He mumbled, mouth slacking.

Star beamed at his expression as her lips curled in mirth, "Oh, I have my ways."

Marco looked at her with a lifted brow, "As long as those ways aren't illegal." Star primed her lips, her forehead furrowing in a peeved manner.

She scoffed, " _Illegal_? I don't know why you would assume that." Marco gave her a look. She rolled her eyes skyward and clasped hands with him as she dragged him toward his open laptop, she pressed down on a button and a disc drive drove outward. Marco instantly shifted his mood into worry as she inserted the disc inside.

"Star, are you sure? I know you don't really like karate." He thought on pointing out how she never dared go to any of his matches since the Charlie ordeal but went against it. Star provided a wide grin as she screwed up her face in a smile.

"I'll be fine! Really, Marco. Besides, it's your birthday. I wanna make you happy."

"But if making me happy makes you uncomfortable I'll go against it." He retorted, eyebrows butting with one another. Star dipped her gaze, shame-faced almost when an enthusiastic call from their parents reached up to their ears. They scrutinized each other with a befuddled outlook as Marco quickly rummaged through his drawer, pulling out clothes. Once Star had closed her eyes, he hurriedly changed and barged out the door, Star closely behind. The two jogged down the stairs and were ready to face their parents when a deafening cry smashed against them.

" _SURPRISE_!!"

Marco and Star gaped at the large number of kids near their age, all adorning the living room with toothy grins. Streams of many colors clung from the ceiling as a poster fell, revealing all the happy birthday wishes scrawled on its surface. Star stiffened at the sight of them all, Marco instinctively pulled Star behind his stance.

He caught his father's eye and glared slightly as he wandered forward, "Dad, who are these people?" The group before them resumed their conversations, laughing and cheering. His father looked confused as his wife bounded up toward them.

"Why, Marco, they are your classmates. Your compañeros."

Marco jutted his chin in slight anger, "Okay but why are they here?" Rafael frowned at his tone but didn't single it out.

"They're here to celebrate your birthday, mijo. You didn't want that?" Marco vigorously shook his head as he watched Star eye the crowd nervously.

"No. Star doesn't like meeting new people, remember? It makes her uncomfortable—"

"Marco, it's okay. I'll enjoy the, um, party." Star's small voice made him whip his head back at her, quickly. He looked unsure at her answer but she pressed on, "Really. Marco, it's your birthday; let's enjoy it." Marco wrinkled his nose as he looked between her and his classmates. He glanced at his parents and sighed, nodding slightly he grasped her hand and led her toward the crowd.

"If you start feeling uncomfortable make sure you tell me." He murmured under his breath as they halted their pace. Star spared him an incline of her head while a girl of their age walked up to them, a blue highlight parting through her short curtain of blonde hair and sparkling eyes entranced Star.

The blonde paused before them, "Hey, Marco. Just wanted to say happy birthday." She smiled, her freckly face gleaming. Marco owlishly blinked and kept his hold on Star as he shoved his other hand inside his hoodie.

"Thanks…I'm sorry…" He winced at his stupidity, "what's your name?" The girl laughed as her body swayed to the music booming through the mood.

"I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas, nice to meet you dude." She nodded her greetings, her face relaxed. Star began to tune out their conversation as she glanced around them, her eyes lingered on her classmates while she studied their respective appearances. Her gaze figuratively froze on a tall boy of red hair and green eyes, his sleeveless arms were splattered in crescent-shaped scars. Star's heartbeat quickened, it pounded in her ears.

 _She saw a bloody Charlie laying lifelessly on the floor. People were scared as they scrambled toward him, eyeing her fearfully._

 _She saw medics tend to him and question her._

 _She didn't mean it._

 _She didn't know how she did it._

 _She didn't know._

She was shaking, Marco peered at her and his eyebrows rose. "Star, what's wrong? Star?" His voice was lost to her as she wiggled out of his grasp and sprinted toward the staircase. Taking two at a time, she ripped through the hallways and clambered up to her room, ignoring everyone behind her. She struggled with the door, Marco's worried cries fell to deaf ears as she swung her door open and shut it behind her.

She locked the door and heard Marco twist the knob desperately. "Star! _Star_! What's wrong? Please! _Star_?!" She backed away from the pounding door and sat herself on the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Marco's muffled voice came up to her, "Star! I'm not leaving until you open this door. If that means I'll sleep here then so be it!" Concern etched his tone as he went quiet.

Star stared at the door.

She looked down at her hands and turned toward her drawer, rummaging through it she quickly clutched a violet book and placed it on the floor. Finding a pen, she opened it and began to write, her bubbly penmanship slanting through the white paper.

 _Chapter Eleven: What am I? (cont...)_

 _Things wrong with me #5:_

 _-Hearts on cheeks._

 _-Too long hair/ too blonde_

 _-Too strong_

 _-Hearts change shape_

 _-I hurt people_

 _-I'm not like the others._

 _-People bully and make fun of me all the time. What am I?_

 _-I'm a **freak**._

Star knitted her brows as she fiercely underlined the word.

 ** _Freak_**.

 ** _A/N:...So, that happened. Yes, Star is scared of meeting new people because of the way they usually treat her. Yes, Marco may be overprotective...But, besides all that, Buff Frog made an apperance! Yay!...I'm trying to lighten the mood okay?..._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you all for reading! Next chapter will be coming soon and it'll be a pretty long one...Have a nice night/morning!_**

 ** _Remember, reviews are appreciated! I don't mind them at all!_**


	10. Chapter Nine: Mewberty and You

**_A/N: Okay...okay...as you can probably see by the title of this chapter; it's gonna get a little weird. I feel slightly nervous, many of you have been looking forward to this moment for a while and...well...here it is!...This was actually really fun to write for! AND! It's the longest chapter so far! Huzzah!!!_**

 ** _ssboodlal: Glad you love it! And they will. I promise. If they aren't, you can smack my head._**

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: *evil laugh*_**

 ** _Cryptid1998: They probably would worship her. xD_**

 ** _Poksie: We all love her!_**

 ** _Wildatheart843: Really? Awesome! Thank you for reading my silly little fanfic! He is really sweet. And here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _CaptainPaper: True. Though, he can get ridiculously overprotective at times._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you!!!_**

 ** _Warning: Slight cussing below! _**

**_Now!...Onto the chapter!..._**

Star squirmed in bed, sweat gathered at her forehead and trickled down the side of her face, her eyes slammed shut in seeping pain as she whimpered. Strands of her blonde hair stuck to her features, sticking like glue. Both her clammy hands trembled while she clasped them over her ears, an odd buzzing sound filled her head as if water had been poured into her skull. She attempted to suck in a proper breath only to gag, her nose scrunched up queasily. Star groaned, feeling sluggish and heavy despite her small form and shifted to stare out the window.

The inky sky had begun to embrace slight oranges and pinks as it evidently illuminated the sky. Birds flapped their wings while they soared outside her window, chirping a happy song between their kind. Star butted her eyebrows, a scowl on her pale face, when she murmured unintelligible statements under her ragged breathing. She felt a drop of sweat ooze down her neck, soaking her pajama top.

The buzzing dribbled the surface of her mind without stop, irritating yet frightening her considerably. She glanced sideways at her drawer and creeped out a shaking arm, slowly grasping her stuffed pony and bringing it down close to her chest. She tightened her hold on it and embraced it, a joy leaked into her. Quick as light, however, pain smashed against her back as if something was attempting to burst out. She inhaled a painful breath and yelped, her hands shooting toward her back, massaging it ever so gingerly.

 _Why_ …

Star swallowed with difficulty and struggled to sit up, her world spinning at the slightest bit of movement. Tears threatened to leak through the corner of her eyes as a type of pain jolted every inch of her body, she knitted her eyebrows. "Please…stop…" She halfheartedly whispered, incredibly uncomfortable while she sat up against her bed's wooden headboard. Her head hit against the headboard, a wince icing her sweating features.

Carefully, she planted both her bare feet on her carpeted floor and stood up. Her legs trembled as if too much weight were placed on them; they felt like jelly. A sudden nauseous sentiment punched her stomach as Star bolted toward the trash bin near her door. Kneeling down next to it, she vomited, her eyes screwed shut.

She didn't hear her door open nor did she feel anyone approaching her hurriedly until a warm hand had snaked their way up to her back, rubbing tender circles on it. She felt that said person grab her mane of hair and pull it back, allowing her to vomit further without dirtying her blonde hair. A moment of silence pulsed by, crushed by Star's panting as she leaned back from the trash bin. The other person in the room dropped her hair and passed her a box of tissues.

Star clutched the box and wiped her mouth with the tissues, disgusted. Bringing the tissues to eye level, she noted the odd purple color on them. Star blinked and cocked her head, throwing them inside her garbage can without a second thought, she stood back up with help of the loving person.

She gazed at Marco whose expression rippled with concern, "Star, are you okay? What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Is it the flu? Stomach issues? What's wrong?" He blabbered, worry exploding in him as he regarded Star carefully and guided her to her bed. He sat her down and folded his arms, awaiting an answer from the girl rather impatiently. He needed to know what was wrong.

Star spared him a weak smile, "I'm fine." She lied.

Marco blinked, confusion evident as he nodded toward the trash can behind them, "Star, you literally just threw up. You can't be fine." Without warning, he ran a hand over her clammy forehead, trailing his fingers on it. Instantly, he drew his hand back with an alarmed pair of eyes. He held his hand as if something unbearably hot had burned him.

"Star, you're burning up. You have a fever," terror struck his face as his eyes widened comically. He bit into his lower lip, "You must have the flu." He mumbled worriedly as he paced back and forth, murmuring a string of Spanish words. Star watched him owlishly and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Marco, no te preocupes." She responded in their Native tongue. Marco peered at her and groaned, tapping his chin before nodding to an internal agreement and sighing profoundly.

"Okay, okay. We're not going to school."

Star spluttered, "We're?" She looked at him incredulously. "Marco, I can understand why I'm not going. But, you? You're definitely going."

Marco shook his head, no. "I'm not going. Who's going to take care of you?"

"Mom and dad?" Star explained easily, wincing as the buzzing resumed in her head after a short pause. Marco glared as he tapped his foot, mulling over his options with obvious argumentative struggle. Star's façade softened, "Marco, I'll be fine. I promise. You have those big Algebra tests today don't you?" Marco gave a small incline of his head and exhaled in possible defeat.

He locked his brown eyes to strongly hold his stare with her blue ones, "If I have to fake being sick to come back and take care of you; I'll do it." He warned, his tone stiffly firm. Star allowed a smile to waver her lips and nodded knowingly. Marco scrutinized his gaze on her once more before silently walking out of her room, "I'll wake up mom." He informed her before leaving.

Star cringed as something surfaced through her skin, roughly and almost painfully. Dipping her gaze, she glanced at a small purple blob rippling through her creamy skin. She lifted an eyebrow as she focused her gaze on it, "What the…?" She stared at it, confused, her mind buzzed without pause. Her back and sides began to throb, her discomfort plaguing her as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, groaning and whimpering in clear agony.

 _Later_.

Marco plopped himself down near a crowded table, his lunch tray forgotten in front of him. His stomach rumbled, begging him for the mercy of food though he ignored the irritating sounds and unlocked his phone. He clicked on his search engine and typed in what he wished to look for online. His sister was sick, though what sickness she had was unclear to both him and his parents. Before leaving, his mother had informed him that Star had suddenly been unable to speak and how her skin had been adorned with violet blobs.

He desperately wanted to stay though they did not allow him to do so.

He was beyond infuriated.

He looked for a possible illness using her symptoms though none came up. Befuddled, he widely blinked and locked his phone, pocketing it with a deep sigh. He grasped his spoon and stirred the contents of his watery soup, distracted, his mind elsewhere.

His little sister was sick and she needed him.

And he wasn't there to begin with.

He pulled at his tangle of dark hair and groaned externally, _what kind of brother am I?_ Mind clearing into a single silver thought, he stood to his sneaker-clad feet and threw his lunch inside a garbage bin. Dusting his hands off, he marched out of the crowded cafeteria and into the quiet hallways, planning on faking an illness.

Passing by his locker, he quickly paused his footfall and whipped his head to stare at a familiar blonde standing sluggishly by his locker. He rubbed both his chocolate-shaded orbs and backtracked to peer at her, silently and in surprise. He planted both his hands on her shoulders and tilted her head slightly up to stare into her blue eyes. Her face contained purple hearts splattered throughout, her eyes had a violet spark flowing through them like lava; her gaze was unfocused.

"Star, what the _Hell_? What're you doing here?!" He demanded, angrily, his temper flying.

Star angled her head to the side, a sleepy smile painting itself on her purple lips. " _Boy_ …" She whispered, her voice croaky like a frog's. Marco had an involuntarily urge to drop his hands and sprint the opposite way, though he stayed glued to the spot. He gently shook her small shoulders, worried etching his face and tone.

"Star? What's wrong?" He jerked his head back and forth as he grasped her wrist, pulling her stiff form behind him, somewhat hurriedly. "Nurse." He mumbled distractedly, quickly pacing toward the office. He passed numerous students with odd gazes directed at them, he ignored them all; a single goal in his mind.

"Is that girl purple?"

"It's that weird girl!"

"What the heck's wrong with her?"

"Ew…is she oozing purple goo?"

The last statement, however, made his head snap back at breakneck speed. He gazed in pure horror as Star's hands began to spit out violet webs of some kind. Breathing hard, he let his protective hold drop and he intently stared down at his stained hand, strained. Gulping, he directed Star toward a nearby wooden bench and sat her down, "Stay here. Please. I-I'll go get help," his face swam with unmeasurable fear and worry.

Sighing, he begrudingly left her and quickly jogged toward a man several feet from them. He wore headphones and whistled an innocent tune as he mopped the floors mirthfully. Marco ran to him, "Sir! Sir! Please. I need your help." He panicked and waved an arm in front of the man's green eyes. The janitor grunted and lowered his headphones, eyeing Marco idly.

"Look, kid. I'm kinda busy. Why don't ya scurry off?" Marco felt desperation claw at his heart. He shook his head both ways and pleaded him.

The elder groaned and grasped his cleaning supplies into his arms, "Where's the sick kid?" He deadpanned as Marco inclined his head, guiding him toward Star. _Everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine._ Once arriving, however, he froze in horror. He felt as if cold nails had dug into his chest.

Star was gone.

The janitor produced a peeved exhale, "You're wasting my time. Look, I dunno what you—HOLY CRAP!" The man dropped his mop and screamed, ogling something above Marco and himself. Marco speedily glanced above them and took a step back, his face horror-struck. He heard the janitor sprint away, his keys jingling as he left the boy alone.

A butterfly creature soared the skies, her body fully purple and her long hair pinned up. Six arms sprouted from her sides, antennas stuck out of her head like plants and wings fluttered behind her back. Her eyes were large hearts as they scanned the area, hungrily. She widely grinned when she dove toward an unsuspecting boy.

Hearing loud buzzing sounds, he turned and yelled at the sight of the butterfly. She giggled maniacally and clutched him, throwing him into the air and cocooning him in a purple yet sticky substance. The boy dropped onto the floor, unconscious and unmoving. Students standing nearby screamed and ran, the butterfly screeched and flapped her wings toward other boys.

Marco felt his heart dropping, he felt as if he were falling endlessly. The butterfly held hearts on her cheeks.

Hearts like Star's.

The butterfly was _Star_.

He was confused though his legs were moving and he was running toward her, "Star! Star!" He called out to her, almost tripping. Star giggled as she cocooned a second boy, he screamed in terror as the substance wrapped around his head, rendering him silent. Marco paused and stepped toward the unmoving boy, standing in front of him. He faced Star's heart-shaped eyes as she cocked her head to the side.

He wasn't afraid.

"Star, you have to stop. P…" he studied the numerous hiding students and the trapped boys. He thought for a moment, his brows butted with one another as he directed his gaze toward her fluttering form. "They're going to hurt you. Star…I…I don't know what's happening but please…stop." He was desperate.

Star blinked, her long eyelashes fluttered. She grinned with desire and outstretched a purple arm, " _Boy_ …" Suddenly, a large black net had Star pinned to the ground. She screeched, furious, and struggled under the woven ropes. Marco yelped and dropped to his knees, quickly bustling to release her when strong arms had clutched him. He was violently thrown aside. He grunted as he fell to the ground, he felt a bruise beginning to form.

He glanced at Star's captors; seeing multiple police men and forces swarming her with glinting weapons and heavy nets. Star was widely fluttering her wings inside, a panicked expression mingled with her animalistic one. "S-stop! You're scaring her!" His voice was surprisingly absent. He attempted to stand, one of the men forced him down, unfortunately.

He watched in horror as one of the men aimed and shot Star with his gun. The girl instantly dropped, her wings halted fluttering and she fell, her eyes shutting. Marco screamed, his throat and voice raw in emotion, "W…why?! _LEAVE HER ALONE_!" Men pinned him down, injecting a serum of sorts into his bloodstream. Marco began to feel sluggish and slow, his mind went fuzzy and clouded while he saw the men roughly grab onto Star. He couldn't talk, his tongue felt heavy as if a bee had stung it.

His mind was screaming, however.

Star dangled from the men's arms, her butterfly form frightening nearby students.

Marco felt tired.

Why was this happening?

 _Star_ …

 ** _A/N: Yep!...Um...Heh...F-for anyone who doesn't speak Spanish; in the beginning Star said, "Don't worry, Marco."_**

 ** _...Next chapter coming soon..._**

 ** _Remember, reviews are appreciated! I don't mind them at all!..._**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Aftermath of Mewberty

**_A/N: I think this is an on-time update? I can't really remember...It's been a few or four days since the last update? I'm so horrible at keeping track. I should get a planner or calendar for my birthday next year. Anyways, I think it is on-time so...huzzah! I probably shouldn't talk so much since I did leave you all in a bad spot last chapter...heh...so...let's get to the reviews real quick! Woo!_**

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: Haha, also I answered your PM!_**

 ** _CaptainPaper: Glad to know! I was hoping to make it as realistic as possible considering their circumstances. Also, I think I've misspelled your name before and I am so sorry!_**

 ** _AstralWhip: I'm glad you're enjoying! Hearing stuff like that always encourages me and brightens my day!_**

 ** _robertkellet: That is a wonderful train of thought as what could possibly happen! I won't say if it's wrong or right, however. And Marco really is in a bad spot. /_**

 ** _Komodo23: Whew. Long review! Though, I really appreciate the tips! I always look for aways to improve in my writing. Though, Star is supposed to not have much characterization right now. It probably doesn't make sense, but I have my reasons for it. I promise. Though, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you again for the tips!_**

 ** _Guest: Uh-oh indeed, bud. Uh-oh indeed._**

 ** _Wildatheart843: I'm happy you're excited! Here's the next installment! Freshly made!_**

 ** _Now! Onto the chapter!_**

 ** _Warning: Slight cussing below._**

Rage welled inside of Marco like an energy source while he weakly struggled against the tight clutch the armed men held. Anger pumped through his veins as a makeshift blood. His eyelids drooped considerably, feeling tersely heavy. His thick brows knitted when he attempted to murmur a sentence under his panting breath, "You… _leave her alone_ …!" It pained him to speak, his throat burned as if he had drunken lava. The drug they had forced into his bloodstream to stop him from fighting had evidently done a number on him. The image of Star being captured struck against his mind violently and suddenly; knowing she had it much worse, for lack of a better term, he stopped any complaints he was to spit out. He felt sick, part of him was close to vomiting and retching.

Sweat trickled down his forehead with each pant, he swallowed and lifted a heavy arm to wipe his forehead.

 _She's okay, she's gotta be okay._ He glanced up at the sky, _please let her be okay. Please._

His world was a blur as he swerved around to stare at the men crowded behind him, all whom spoke to one another in low tones. Marco narrowed his eyes, suspicious and curious while he strained his ears to listen attentively.

"What do we do with the boy?" A vastly muscled one grunted with his dark voice.

A second man speedily brought his hand up to his earpiece and nodded to the string of words echoing through it. With a voluntary grunt, he lazily focused his black eyes onto the blearily awake Marco while lifting a bushy brow, "I say we take him to our base. He _was_ in close contact with the entity." The growing group of comrades muttered multiple agreements as they forced and pushed Marco to his shoe-clad feet. His legs trembled like leaves in the bitter wind and he felt like collapsing, the men prodded his back and grabbed his arms, twisting them behind him without as so much as a warning. Marco idly winced, too exhausted to properly react to any type of pain.

"All right, move it, little Red Riding Hood." Marco softly groaned and shuffled both his feet to comply, sluggishly. His peers and classmates shakily watched from afar, some brave enough to exit their hiding places. A handful of the men scattered around gestured them all to move aside, telling them to leave as there was nothing of importance to see.

"This area will be investigated by our fellow men and will be closed down. Please report to your respective classes and await further instruction from your authoritative figures. If one of you begins to feel odd or ill please alert one of our men," the man speaking out grinned forcefully, almost appearing like a predator, "we will take care of you." He spared an incline of his head and strode beside his cohort. Some of the men remained behind, inspecting the cocooned boys and fainted students alike, taking samples of the purple goo and substance, placing them in viles and bags. Other officers wrapped vibrant police tape and planted colorful cones around the area.

Marco's sluggish mind didn't register the act of being thrown into one of the men's still vehicles until the harsh fabric of the leather seat brushed against his fingertips.

Blinking, he slowly shifted positions to stare out the window, seeing the front of his high school and the other vehicles parked before it made his stomach squirm uneasily. He squinted and scrutinized his gaze to peer sideways at a fairly larger black van, which held an unconscious and tied Star on its rooftop. Despite his vast amount of drowsiness, he felt rage build inside of him again like building blocks being stacked on top of one another.

He swiftly glanced at the driver's seat where a suited man had successfully seated himself recently. The man fixed the glinting rear-view mirror and locked his gaze with Marco's burning brown eyes.

"You're…you're all _s-sick bastards_ …" Marco struggled through his speech. The driver chuckled dryly and shook his bald head, planting his worn hands down on his wheel. He fixed and turned his radio, letting the static pulse the tense air between the two.

"Kid, we're just doing our job. We received a major call from the police station about an attack at the high school. We had to come and separate that _thing_ from all of you." He simply responded as he began to drive, following the other moving vehicles. Marco felt irritation and anger crawling under his skin like spiders while he fought to converse with the man

"T-that th…thing is my _sister_." He retorted. The elder warily glanced at Marco and didn't further the conversation. They rode in silence, Marco glanced at the window beside him and somberly sighed. His vision continued to blur, a whirlwind of colors altered through his eyes, though he didn't mind the sight currently as he propped an arm up against his cheek. He stared at the passing blur of scenery just outside them and allowed his thoughts to embrace him; to carry him out of reality.

Though, all he could see in his mind's eye was Star and her frightening transformation. He saw her hungry animalistic eyes, her fluttering wings and his head pounded with her croaky voice. His classmates screams drilled his brain, _what…happened?_

He attempted with all of his might to look at it from various angles, convinced the situation held a logical explanation.

 _She was always different, though._

 _Maybe this is who she truly is._

He butted his brows together, _who she is...is odd…_

 _It doesn't matter, I'll help her either way. She must be so scared…_

A sudden possible image of a bloody and beat up Star laying motionless in a cold cell popped into his head and rendered him pale.

He imagined how the men would experiment on her, torture her to get answers as to what had happened. His breath quickened, " _No, no, no…_ "

The driver peered back at him through his mirror, "Calm down, don't have a heart attack back there." He looked annoyed and his lip twitched in a frown.

Marco flashed him a glare and didn't speak but simply hoped against all odds she was okay.

 _Please_ …

He stared down at his clammy hands and exhaled, tiredly.

Eventually, he felt the car halt, almost causing him to choke on his seatbelt. He watched the driver exit his seat and open his door, dragging him out with an immense strength. Marco's legs were numb and he instantly tripped and fell, men tauntingly laughed behind him while they pulled him up. Marco rubbed at a bruise forming on his forearm and studied his surroundings, not recognizing the area; luckily his vision had slowly begun to clear.

Large trees sprung up from the grassy ground all around them, a slight breeze swayed the trees into a dance only known by nature itself. A tall and dull building stood opposite them, no labels as to what it was or what it held were visible to the eye. A single sign stood rooted to the soil several feet from them, reading a single pair of words in putty red letters.

 _Private area._

Marco crammed his eyebrows together, _definitely a government area. Man, they're everywhere._

He owlishly observed the men swarming around a specific vehicle, no doubt the one which held Star. Many of them grasped her unconscious form and pulled her down without consideration of hurting her. Her purple form was horribly tangled in and between the net's woven ropes. Marco sensed an angered yell forming on his tongue but bit it back as a pair of strong arms yanked him backwards, handcuffing his tanned hands behind his back. Marco uncomfortably cried out at the rough metal cutting into his sweaty skin and scowled scornfully at the man who patted his shoulder with a vicious smile.

"Follow me." He began to stroll toward the building, the soil crunching under his heavy boots. He hollered toward the men attending to Star, giving them all a set of directions, "Send her to room 218F!" He smirked in satisfaction as the group nodded individually. He sustained his stride as he climbed up the small marbel staircase leading toward the building's entrance. Marco followed closely behind, his vision continued to clear yet his head felt heavy on his neck and shoulders.

The man pushed the doors open and hurried Marco inside. The loud sound of the doors clambering shut bounced off of the pristine walls, a few of the hung pictures of previous officers fidgeted at the force of the shutting door. Marco glanced around, the heavy silence striking against him unnervingly and he quickly focused his gaze on the man before him. The official halted near a door and dug through his pocket, extracting a golden key card.

He swiped it across a technological pad located on the wall beside the door. It flashed green as the man next planted his hand on the pad, it scanned his fingerprints and allowed him entry. He nodded toward Marco, telling him to enter alongside him. Marco nervously blinked and ventured into the vast room, it eerily reminded him of a doctor's office with oddly dim lights.

The man forced Marco into a wooden chair opposite a large desk, "Wait for our General, kid." He stiffly left the room at that, the door locked automatically once his absence was evident.

Marco's heart thumped heavily in his chest, rendering him speechless. He watched the hanging clock behind the desk tick, counting the minutes and seconds pass by endlessly. The room felt unbearably hot and suffocating though he took deep breaths, leveling and controlling his anxiety with small excercises Star has taught him years prior. His hands ached from the uncomfortable position they held behind his back, he itched to take the cuffs off. His gaze shakily rose to find something to distract him. However, his eyes glued themselves toward a camera clinging from the ceiling, he instantly darted his gaze toward the sealed window instead.

Footsteps dribbled the floorboards outside of the room when the door tersely opened and closed, Marco instanly snapped his eyes toward the general direction of the door. A tall and well-built man strode in with a confident aura, his short grey hair was neatly combed to the side as he grasped his cap and planted it on his desk. He sat down on his office chair and folded his big hands over the desk, staring idly at Marco with piercing blue eyes.

"Now, Marco Diaz, is it?" He wondered, questioningly. Marco nodded begrudgingly, not surprised at his knowledge. _He_ is _apart of the government._ The general allowed a crooked smile and rummaged through the metal cabinet near him, extracting many beige folders and placing them on his desk's surface. Slight dust flew up, hitting and stinging Marco's eyes.

The general looked through the folders, "Also, I'm General Smith. And, son, would you mind telling me what happened at your school today?" He asked, surprisingly kind without looking up from the folders. Marco owlishly blinked, his expression cloudy at the question.

"Your men wouldn't listen to me when I told them."

The man gave a chuckle, "Well, I'm not my men. Try me, boy." He flipped through the papers in his many folders.

Marco paused to consider the memory before bursting into a nervous ramble, "My sister woke up this morning with an odd illness. She was covered in these small purple hearts and her eyes were violet…her voice had changed and…and she followed me to school. I tried to find help but…but next thing I know…" he licked his lips, his eyes lost in the now-distant memory, "next thing I know she's transformed into the butterfly form you see now. Her skin was fully purple, her eyes were hearts, she grew extra arms and wings. Her ponytail had piled up into these buns…and she couldn't understand a word I was saying…" his pubescent voice quieted toward the end of his explanation.

Smith grunted and finally peered up, "Son, that is _not_ your sister. It's an odd entity that must be contained."

Marco's gaze molded into a scowl, "She _is_ my sister! And I swear, if you call her an ' _it_ ' again…" He almost trembled in contained anger, his breathing came as uneven at the hopelessness of the situation.

The elder appeared sympathetic, as if he pitied Marco's absurd claims, "The creature is currently to be studied. I personally believe its messed with your head; _forcing_ you to believe its your sister. But, your sister's gone missing I hear?" He clutched a notepad and pen, ready to record notes on the case.

Marco was desperate for someone, _anyone_ , to believe him, "For the last time; the butterfly _IS_ my sister! You have to believe me, _please_."

Smith quirked an eyebrow, "All right. I'll humor you. If we were to go to its cell right now and extract blood from it; would it show that you two are most definitely related?"

Marco felt his stomach drop: even if they _were_ to do that it wouldn't prove anything. They weren't related by blood. Marco remained quiet and dipped his gaze toward his lap. Smith shook his head and clucked his tongue, "Listen, I'm sending some of my best doctors to have a look at you. For the mean time, follow me." Smith stood to his booted feet and beckoned Marco toward the door as he propped it open. The two went through and proceeded down the hallways.

Marco glanced at the doors they were passing, one of them read: _218F_.

Buzzing and screeching echoed out of it.

He furrowed his brows, _why isn't she returning back to normal? Is she stuck like that?...It's been hours…_

 _ **A/N: Whew! That took a while to write! Had to listen to a lot lf tense music. I need a massage now. **_

_**Also! Yes, Star is stuck in her Mewberty for a longer time in this AU as Marco kinda points out toward the end. Why? Well, I'll explain later. Or who knows? You guys are really smart! You may know why she hasn't gone back to normal!**_

 _ **Anyhoo! Thank you all for reading! It makes me smile how much the story has grown in a little over a month! I think...Still makes me happy though!**_

 _ **Next chapter coming soon! Remember, reviews are appreciated and loved!**_


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Butterfly's Dream

**_A/N: *looks down* h...hey guys...I know I wasn't necessarily true to my word last time but...I had some stuff come up. Like finals at school that honestly ate away at my free time. I felt immensely tired each day because of them and couldn't bring myself to do any chapters and for that I am very sorry. But! On the plus side, I slept a lot lately, which is always a good thing! Anyhoo! I wanna thank all of you for advicing me on whag to do with the cover, and if you can't see it...I'm so sorry for asking! That must be annoying and I'm sorry. But, I am still waiting the cover and I am very eager! I've seen the rough draft and it looks pretty awesome!_**

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: Yes! They did. They are well aware that they are NOT related. I think I mentioned it in chapter four: The Bully?...Also, good guess! _**

**_robertkellet: Good guess, too! Like I said before, you guys are really smart! Also, Moon and River didn't really want to expose who Star was in fear that they may kill her. Obviously, they didn't think through the decision more. _**

**_Wildatheart843: Great guess! Seriously, all of you have good theories on why she hasn't changed yet. And thank you! The newest chapter is right here! Freshly made!_**

 ** _TheRealCartoonMagic: Thank you!! Yeah, it sucks how Star isn't a fan of people here. And, he's actually a 9th grade shrimp, haha. You'll see if he does or doesn't do karate in this chapter, I believe. Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _AstralWhip: He doesn't, and it's infuriating to him. He's so used to always being the one who helps and knowing how to help her. XD you don't mess with nature, that's the lesson for them, but good guess!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you! And haha, the government would be even more creeped out if that happened in front of them. So...yikes._**

 ** _ShinNoGema: Thank you!!!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story!_**

 _Her broad blue eyes scrutinized his tanned face, lined with the upmost worry, and she sluggishly blinked in growing puzzlement as it spread through her mind like a virus. Her long eyelashes flittered with the slight breeze ruffling through the trees springing up from the ground around the pair; her blonde bangs and curtain of hair fluttered along the wind like a cape of yellow. The heavy feeling of her book bag suddenly came to her as it weighted down her back, she clutched the straps on her shoulders, her fingertips brushed against their rough fabric. She looked down at her appearance of ordinary jeans and blue hoodie. Her brows knitted, clear confusion drowning out any other emotion surfacing through her features._

 _"Star?" Marco's voice made her gaze snap up to meet his brown eyes, soft in anxiety._

 _Star tugged at her sleeve, bitting her lip she said, "Where…where am I?" Her voice was quiet in wonderment. Marco tilted his head, mouth sagging in a frown of sorts as he regarded her worriedly and suspiciously._

 _"You're on your way to school. You okay? You honestly look confused there." He gave a small chuckle, turning as if the conversation had ended there and then. Star shook her head and clutched his hand, pulling him back to tentatively stare into his face. He rose his eyebrows, befuddled by her actions._

 _"Marco, I…we were already at school though…weren't we?" Her tone was rather unsure suddenly._

 _Marco instanly planted the back of his hand onto her forehead, pushing back her bangs to feel her temperature. "No? Star, are you sure you're okay?" Star looked distressed, she wrung her hands as her face fell in a thoughtful mask. She scratched the back of her neck, her eyes darted in every direction, confusion evident._

 _"I could've sworn we were already at school? But…" her brows bumped into one another, "I can't remember what we were doing…" Marco intently studied her expression and clutched her arm, he pulled her toward the direction of their home. Star stumbled after him, thinking and pondering over her blurred memory._

 _"I'm taking you home. You could be sick." He commented idly, face determined._

Sick

 _Star sharply inhaled and dug her heels into the street, forcing Marco to stop and involuntarily fall. He instantly sprung up to his feet and whipped his head to peer straightly at her, "What is it? What's wrong?" He quickly blabbered, alarm plastered on him. Star clutched her head, pain bubbling inside her mind and dribbling over its surface, she cried out._

 _Disorienting memories of flying, of purple hearts, and of screaming drilled her head._

 _"M-Marco…" she whimpered, spots clouded her vision. She became light-headed and dizzy at the terse rush of memories. Marco speeded toward her and made a movement to wrap his arms around her in order to support her in the act of standing. Star jerked her head and intently gazed into his eyes, her own eyes burned in unrestrained understanding that caused him to take a sudden step backward._

 _"Star? A-are you okay? Let me help you." He told her._

 _She folded her arms, away from his reach and glared. "Marco, listen to me. You have to run._ Please _." She pleaded, despite her peeved expression._

 _Marco was taken aback, "What? No! Star, you're panicking. Do you need your pills? You know what the doctor told you. Take one if you ever feel like this—" He hurriedly opened her backpack to take out her said medicine only to have her slap his hand away. He dropped the bottle and watched it roll away into the bushes adorning the edge of the street. He clenched and unclenched his hands near his sides, "Star! Let me help you!" His voice rose slightly._

 _Her eyes were glazed, "No. Marco, for once, let_ me _help_ you _." Something sprinkled over her tone, causing Marco to bite back his argument. "Trust me when I say this:_ run _." He didn't move an inch, his body stiffened considerably at her advice._

 _"Why would I do that?"_

 _"Because I'm your sister and I want you to trust me._ Please _." She felt pain throbbing her back, yet she ignored it as if it were nothing. The two stared at one another, expression devoid of weakness. Marco's lip twitched before he groaned and dipped his gaze to his sneaker-clad feet._

 _He murmured, "Fine. I-I'll go…but…but this doesn't mean I won't come back." He stubbornly reminded her. Star didn't care, she just needed him gone for the meantime; she spared an incline of her head and pushed him away. She watched him begrudgingly leave toward the school and softly exhaled only to grunt in further pain. She knelt down, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down her face and down her chin._

 _She felt as if arms were bursting from her sides and cried out, whimpering like a hurt puppy. Wings sprouted from her back, ending the uncomfortableness from before, they fluttered rapidly and her arms folded and unfolded. She watched through half-lidded eyes how her skin altered into a deep shade of purple, she felt herself slipping away from the controls._

 _It hurt…so_ **much**

 _She was consumed by an unmeasurable hungry feeling._

She gave a shuddering gasp and looked at the ceiling above her, blankly as the dream faltered from the grip of her mind. She screeched an animalistic screech and fluttered around her cell, screaming furiously. "LET ME _OUT_!" She fumed, her body bumped against the stone walls all around her. She was tired suddenly and dropped to the ground, twitching wildly. A small purple heart fell off of her and idly drifted toward the floor near her.

 ** _Meanwhile._**

Marco trailed after General Smith, owlishly watching his striding form with a deep concentration painted over his face like vivid makeup. The man reached the end of the corridor and propped open a door to a rather small room, "All right. Wait in here while I call my best medics." His hand suddenly rose to meet his ear and an interested smile slithered into his face as he clucked his tongue with a chuckle.

"I see. Diaz, go in. Apparently our little specimen has gone completely unconscious." Marco blinked and was suddenly pushed inside, the door locked and he stood staring at its metal surface with mixed emotions.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't dropped karate for Star, he could've beaten every single guy into a pulp.

Huffing, he dug a hand through his pocket and retrieved his phone. He hurriedly typed in his password and dialed his mother's number. He placed it over his ear and waited somewhat impatiently, his foot tapped against the tiles under his shoes.

" _Hello_?"

"Mom! Listen—"

" _Oh! Marco! Y-you're sister…she…she's gone missing—_ " Her voice was strained and wet.

"The school told you that, didn't they? Listen, she's with me. Well, in the same building as me at least."

His mother's tone was drowned with confusion, " _A-aren't you in school, sweetie_?"

Marco groaned internally, rubbing his eyes he said, "No. Listen, mom. Get dad and follow these directions that I'm about to tell you. Get a pen. Star and I…we…we're in this government facility."

 ** _A/N: And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading! I don't have much to say...hm. Well, remember I love reviews and treasure every single one! Don't be shy to leave one! I don't mind at all! Have a nice night/day! Next chapter coming soon._**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Meet Up

**_A/N: All right! Woo! Finals are done! Updates shouldn't be as halting as before guys, though I still am working on some end-of-the-year stuff so...But as soon as summer comes, updates are gonna be wild and heavy! Anyways, I honestly think this chapter is the longest chapter yet. I know, it's crazy. But! I hope you all enjoy! Also, some self-advertising on a new story; it's called Black and White and it's honestly brand new. You all should go check it out! Tell me what you think of it! _**

**_Wildatheart843: I hope they went well, too. I really hope so. Also! We'll see how the Diaz' react...soon...very soon..._**

 ** _AstralWhip: He doesn't! He gave it up for Star since she's terrified of it since the Charlie Incident (check chapter "The Incident") And no, they didn't. *shakes head* they had one job._**

 ** _Guest: Here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _Let's go!_**

 _In Mewni._

Moon pushed back her bangs, coated with mud and sweat as she dug her hands through her blooming garden. Her fingernails were short and cracked; rimmed with dirt while she scooped up several handfuls of soil, wishing she owned proper gardening materials she continued her painful dig. She excavated a small hole and cocked her head to the side in consideration, her lips pursed thoughtfully as her brow furrowed. With an inconsiderate lift of her shoulders, she turned to her side and clutched the small plant. She planted it in the hole and filled it with the previously removed soil; she patted the space around it with a satisfied aura.

"There. Now, to move on with the Horned Lilyback." She meaningfully peered at the potted plant beside her, its long purple and spiked stem gleamed under the Mewnian sun as if made out of glass. Its triangular blue petals fluttered in the slight breeze, releasing the smell of putrid eggs into the free air. She wrinkled her nose and returned to digging, the plant wasn't pleasant but it was meant to keep the PigGoats from eating her crops.

She wiped her forehead with an arm, sighing in growing exhaustion. Her thoughts wondered aimlessly over the most odd and random things, she briefly wondered what River would catch in his hunt today and felt her stomach grumble. She chuckled and grasped the plant once her hole was vast enough. She planted it and secured it before standing to her feet with a tired grunt. She dusted her clammy hands and strode to her home to retrieve a bucket of water. While she stood by the rusty sink, filling the pail with clear and rippling water she glanced out the window in front of her.

The woven curtains were pulled back to reveal the crumbling Mewman palace before her and frowned. She loathed how her home had an excellent view of that, it truly irked her. She jerked her head downward to check the bucket's progress and sighed as she glanced back up at the window. A large butterfly soared by and gracefully landed on a newly planted flower in her garden, it gently rested its wings and sat there peacefully.

Moon curled her lips in the smallest of smiles only to have her façade whiten rapidly. A sudden thought occurred to her while she owlishly watched the butterfly. " _Star's fourteen_ …" She mumbled numbly to herself, "She's _fourteen_ …oh…no…" Bucket forgotten, she suddenly ran to the living room and began to search for an item. She got on her hands and knees and crawled around the room, looking over tables and chairs. She bit into her lower lip and stood up, worried.

"Where could it be…?" She whispered with knitted brows. She hurriedly sprinted to her and River's bedroom and began rummaging through her drawers. She looked through all the meaningless objects and sighed in relief once spotting the small booklet. She pulled it up and read its faded title, _Mewberty and You._

She flipped through the pages and reached the last page; it was torn and folded. She quickly unfolded the page and smoothed out its surface:

 _ **Mewberty With The Butterflies.**_

 _An average Mewman girl simply alters into a purple color and craves males, she may be slightly dangerous but nothing compares to a Butterfly during Mewberty._

 _A girl in the Butterfly Dynasty has all the Mewberty symptoms of an ordinary girl, though, they have that and a little more. Horrifically, they sprout large wings and gain more arms. Their eyes shift into vast heart-shaped eyes while antennas appear on their head as the hair piles itself into purple buns. The girl loses all Mewmanity and, for lack of a better term, becomes an animal. Mewberty for a Butterfly is a moment to extend their powers after she has obtained the Wand in her company for several months._

 _A Butterfly during Mewberty returns to normal once her sudden spurt of Magic calms. Butterflies all obtain different levels in Magic, thus the time to return to normal will be different for all. One must hope the said Butterfly wasn't kept from Magic. It will leave disastrous consequences; a Butterfly needs Magic like a Human needs air. That is why the Wand is crucial for a Butterfly. It helps them be one with their Magic._

 ** _Keep a Butterfly away from everyone when she is in Mewberty!_**

Moon's hands shook like a leaf caught in the wind as she tightly grasped the book, her eyes were broad in horror. "What have we done…" Her ears strained to hear the distant sound of a door opening and closing. She hurriedly strolled toward the living room to see River placing his mallet and hunting knife in a corner.

He glanced at her with a large and goofy smile as he spread his arms in a soon-to-be-hug, "Moon, m'darling! The hunt went perfect! I have some dragon meat from—" he gazed at her stiff features and frowned while concern surfaced through his eyes. "Moon, what's the matter?" His voice was quiet and soft as he approached her still form.

Moon dipped her eyes to stare at the wooden floorboards only to thrust the book into his large and open hands. Puzzled, he looked through it and distinctly gasped, "O-our little Star's fourteen, isn't she?" He muttered sluggishly. Moon spared an incline of her head as she wrung her dirtied hands.

"Yes, s-she is. River, I have this…this motherly feeling to check up on her. What if she has hit Mewberty and the Humans have captured her because they don't understand?" She blabbered.

River frowned as he pocketed the tiny book, "The chances of that happening—"

"Are very possible. It happened here, in Mewni, with Solaria!" Moon retorted, sharply.

River was silent, his face pulsed with worry. "Moon, we…we can't go visit her. What if…what if she sees us? She'll ask questions and…It's too much of a risk." He shook his head at the possibility of the situation. Moon planted a slender hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"River," she gingerly began, "Please. I need to see her. I need to make sure she's safe." She pleaded, desperately almost.

He regarded her with a type of sadness, he wanted to say yes and travel to Earth to check up on his little warrior.

 _It's been so long…_

His brows bumped together, stubbornly and determined.

 _We'll only hurt her. We'll only cause and bring trouble into her life._

 _But what if…what if they_ have _hurt her…?_

An image of a baby Star, bruised and bloody flooded his senses. He heard her shrill cry of pain as the Humans tortured her out of fear.

He jerked his head back and forth and strode toward a small wooden chest he kept near the door. He knelt down and dug through its contents until his hands brushed against the sleek surface of his Dimensional Scissors. He fingered them and clutched them into his hand while he stood to his booted feet. He glanced at Moon who smiled slightly and nodded as he cut through the air, a rippling blue portal swirled into existence. Its blue color reflected off of their faces as they walked in.

 _In Earth. Government Facility._

Marco's brown eyes stared back at him as his gaze reflected off of his phone's black screen, he turned the phone on briefly to check the time. He did an internal count of forty minutes since he had ended the call with his mother and father. They had to be arriving any minute now; they promised. Soon, they'll retrieve Star and everything would be fine. _She_ would be fine and safe. She'll never be hurt again. He would make sure to pick up karate again, secretly as so Star wouldn't find out. She was terrified of Karate ever since the Charlie Incident. He would train to protect her.

Yes, he would fight for her.

Marco checked his phone again, antsy to leave.

"Come on…come on…" The men in the facility really were stupid on not picking up his phone.

He continued to wait, hoping against all odds they hadn't done anything to hurt Star even further today. A sudden ringing sound filled the room and he eagerly glanced at his phone, expecting to see an incoming call from his parents, telling him they had arrived. He was greeted by a black screen, however.

He angled his head to the side and turned in his chair to look beside him at the closed window in confusion. "What's making that noise?" He mumbled. An eerie blue glow illuminated the room, instantly making his gaze snap behind him. His eyes broadened in horror and awe as a large swirling blue blob of some kind popped into existence. Marco shot up to his feet and walked backwards, hitting the medical bed almost instantly.

The blue blob faded and two people, a man and a woman, stood there looking disoriented.

Marco bit back a scream.

The short blond man peered around and hummed worriedly, "She must be here." He commented.

The woman shook her long periwinkle-shaded hair off of her pale face and folded her hands, nervously. "She must be. You asked the scissors to take us where she was since she clearly wasn't in the home we left her in." Her voice quieted as she stared at Marco. She seemed to struggle before saying, "Hello."

Marco gaped at them, "Y-you just came…how…you…what?" The blob was a portal, the realization dawned on him tersely yet it made matters worse.

"Easy, boy. Can we ask some questions?" The man softly approached the issue at hand.

"W-who are you? H…how did you come through that p-portal thing?" He stuttered. The couple exchanged a meaningful look before nodding slowly, as if they were speaking to a wild animal.

"My name is Moon and this is my husband River." The woman commenced the introduction with a gesture of her hand. "We won't lie as it seems nearly impossible to do so: Yes, we came through a portal using a special device. We are in search of a girl. Her name is Star." Marco's fear instantly melted into a puddle of nothing at the mention of his sister. He stood up straight, his face stoic.

"How do you know about Star?" He stared at each of them and noticed how the man's eyes strikingly reminded him of Star's. He ignored the odd fact.

They didn't speak.

The woman— _Moon_ —looked away with a tight sigh. She glanced at him steadily, "It's slightly private. But…have you seen her? You must know her, right?" Marco suspiciously nodded alongside a set of narrowed eyes.

"She's my younger sister. And…well…she's here but…she's not herself…" He told them awkwardly.

"Not herself how?" The pair questioned in alarming unison.

Marco scratched the back of his neck, anxiety fueled his chest. "Well…she's sick…a-and these men took her because of her sickness that made her act and look like a, well, _butterfly_." Moon softly gasped as a hand rose to cover her sagging mouth. The man— _River_ —wrapped an arm around her in a weak attempt to comfort her.

"She really _has_ gone through Mewberty…" Moon mumbled, tight-lipped.

River squeezed her shoulders in his small hug, "There must be a way to help our warrior." He thoughtfully said.

Marco's forehead creased in befuddlement, " _Mewberty_?" He parroted, tilting his head. "Is that what she has? How can I cure it?"

Moon glanced up at him, "It can't be cured. It simply must pass."

Marco screwed up his face, his eye twitched. "Pass? It's been hours! It's almost been the _whole day_! When is it gonna 'pass'?!" He rawly yelled as he folded his arms in fustration. Moon quickly shrugged off River's embrace at the boy's statement, her features were converting nervously.

"It hasn't passed? Oh, n-no." She peered at River, "The sudden burst of Magic that came with Mewberty must've been more impacting. The depriving of Magic da-damaged her…" She whispered fearfully. River ran a hand through his balding head.

Marco blinked, " _Magic_? What are you guys talking about?" Concern etched his voice, what he was hearing was worrying him and scaring him. River and Moon stared at him, just as horrified as he was, if not more. Something in the way they looked at him, the way they spoke of Star made him curious and suspicious.

"…What…who is Star?" He suddenly asked. The question stayed afloat in the air. No one spoke.

"You clearly know a lot about her. Who is she? _What_ is she?" Marco stared at them, expectant.

 ** _A/N: There we go! I've been so anxious to write this! I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be coming soon! And remember, I love reviews they truly encourage me! I don't mind them at all! Have a nice day/night!_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Who is She?

**_A/N : *sings* In summer!! Oh, the sky will be blue and chapters will come soon! When I finally do what authors should do in summer!! *stops singing* I'm back from my mini hiatus! Finally! Summer is here! Woo! You know what that means? Sunburns and new updates! Yay! (Also if you didn't know from that little statement above; I'm a Frozen fan.) Anyways! Enough about the boring author!_**

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: Indeed! And...you'll see how he handles it or if he even believes it._**

 ** _ravangel: Haha, who knows?_**

 ** _AstralWhip: Yes, they do! Also, thank you!_**

 ** _Wildatheart843: Maybe! Also, thank you! Here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _Agent blue rose: (from chapter 12 but I'll still answer anyways because I'm a dork): I WILL! :)_**

 ** _Anyways! Let's dive into the chapter!_**

It was silent, one could cut the tenseness with a pair of scissors. Obvious apprehension punched the air, it was almost suffocating. Marco scrutinized his gaze on the couple before him and swallowed, his throat felt alarmingly dry, it was uncomfortable like the situation at hand. They were being secretive, he could tell; they were hiding secrets about his sister from him: her _brother_. His brow furrowed and he stood his ground, posture rigid and expression firm: he wanted to know and he would find out on way or another. Whatever it took he would do it. _For Star._

"I asked a question and I-I want an answer." He couldn't keep the stutter from his voice and he hated that. Moon and River warily eyed one another, contemplating on what to do, they sent silent words through their facial expressions. Marco watched, expectant to their response.

Moon looked at Marco, her features converted sadly almost, "We'll tell you, boy. Y-you've already heard enough to produce questions either way. And you might provide some assistance." She glanced at River who nodded toward several chairs adorning the back of the room. He smiled and brought two up; as Moon sat, he soon plopped himself down. Marco begrudgingly hopped up the medical bed in the room and rested there; _the doctor never even came. Ha._

Marco cleared his throat and folded his scrawny arms over his chest, "Explain." He punctuated. River glared at the lack of politeness but said nothing as Moon sighed, her eyes pained.

"We should start at the very beginning. But first, what's your name, boy?"

Marco hesitated, "Marco Diaz." He murmured. Moon smiled at him, a kind gesture before diving back into her story.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marco. You see, River and I come from a dimension called Mewni. Mewni used to be ruled by different kingdoms littered across the land. There was one, however, that was quite obviously far stronger than all. They were labeled as the Butterflies; they had magic beyond comprehension and forms that frightened all." Moon looked down and wrung her hands, she sighed and continued reluctantly.

"It's unclear which queen—yes, the queen had ultimate power instead of the king—the Rebellion started under. It went on for a few generations before the….before the Butterflies went down, the Butterfly Castle was destroyed and burned to the ground. The Butterflies used to wield a wand at the age of fourteen, it was crucial for them, as it helped them develop healthily and…it was lost in the Rebellion, too.

"The Butterflies were hunted down from that day on. If a person was born with the-the Marks on their cheeks, they were considered to be a True Butterfly. As only the purest of Butterflies obtain those without being raised and surrounded by magic—back in the day one only had them when raised by magic like the Butterflies—and so. It means they are truly connected to the magic in the universe. I wasn't born with them. B-but as I was expecting a child, I worried of the possibility of them having the Mark and…" She brought a slender hand up to hold back the painful sob as she remembered. River rubbed her back, tenderly, mumbling words of comfort.

Moon took in a deep inhale and glanced up at Marco who looked awkward at the moment, "I-I'm sorry. I really don't find those memories pleasant…" She closed her eyes and stayed quiet as a mouse before opening them to continue. "Our baby girl was born with them. They were Hearts. She was the tiniest little thing, we named her Star and…we had to give her up. If she was raised on Mewni…s-she would've been hung…or even burned at the stake…" Her eyes were glassy as she directly peered at Marco, his expression was aghast.

"We couldn't d-do that to her. _W-we_ _couldn't_. Thus, River had the idea of sending her to a safer dimension; your dimension and we're glad we left her in such caring hands. But, for safety, we didn't mention what she would go through: Mewberty and what she truly was."

Marco knit his eyebrows together, "What…what is it? Mewberty, I mean."

Moon looked grim, "Every girl in Mewni goes through it. But, the Butterflies are…different. They transform into Butterfly-like creatures and have a surge of magic course through them. Usually, it lasts no more than a couple of hours when the girl has her wand, which controls the magic. But…Star…Star didn't have that advantage. I imagine that's why she is still in the phase, or perhaps she has a strong amount of magic in her…i-it could be a combination of the both.

"I had a feeling that she could be treated horribly here since you Humans couldn't understand and…I was right…she's been hauled into a cage and-and tested o-on…" Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. River threw a protective arm over her shoulders to spare her a reassuring squeeze.

Marco owlishly studied them; any sane person would've scoffed at their explanation as it was beyond ridiculous. But it made sense to him.

 _Star was always different._

Her strength, her sickness, her Hearts, her inhuman endurance. It all made sense, she wasn't Human, she wasn't from Earth.

Marco thought for a moment, maybe he was loosing his mind but…no, he wasn't. It was clear as ice.

"I-I believe you." He quietly said. Moon and River looked up and blinked, surprise brushed through their faces.

River grinned suddenly, "Excellent, m'boy! Then you must show us the way to release her from her unfair containment!" He beamed, excited at the idea of seeing his daughter.

Marco scratched the back of his neck, his eyebrows bumped against one another as he thought, "I-I really want to help and I wish I could. I know how much you miss your d-daughter," it was hard to imagine that these...people were Star's _actual_ parents, "but…I don't know how we could possibly break into a top notch government cell. Trust me, I've gone through many calculated plans in my head but it's impossible!" He saw River stand and pull out his gleaming scissors; he ripped a portal into the fabric of existence.

"Would this work, son?" He called out to Marco.

Marco gaped, "It can't be that simple! I-I mean, this is the government—"

Moon planted a gentle hand on his shoulder as he jumped off of the medical bed, "Exactly, Marco. This is an _Earth_ government. We're from _Mewni_. Meaning, that we have a slight advantage. Let's go, shall we?" She carefully tugged his hand and brought him into the portal, River led the way.

Marco gasped. A cold sensation swallowed him whole as he entered, it was as if literal ice cubes were cascading down his back. Temporarily, he lost his vision and he felt panic rise up his throat though as soon as it happened, it was gone. He sluggishly blinked and dropped his hold on Moon's hand; he stared at the metallic and high-tech cell around him. Glass walls sprouted from the white, pillow-y ground under him. He glanced up to see the control center, he expected to see men peering down, but, it appeared as if they were on break. It was deserted.

Marco sighed, "Okay. It looks like the government guys aren't here. Let's get Star and get the heck out of here." He turned, only to see the couple huddled over an unconscious form in a corner. Marco sprinted toward them and leaned to see Star, she rested in a pool of purple hearts. Her skin was slowly becoming fair once again, her hair was blonde with purple patches here and there. Marco could've laughed with bubbling joy, _she was going to be okay._

River caressed Star's hair, tears leaked from his eyes. "My little warrior, look how beautiful she is. Look at how much she's grown." His voice was small and loving. Moon wiped at her eyes as she planted a soft kiss on Star's forehead; she giggled joyfully and pushed back the girl's golden bangs. Her eyes were warm with love.

Marco took a step back, knowing they needed their time and smiled.

He glanced backwards and panicked once a nearby sign above glowed with the word, "BREAK OVER." He swallowed thickly and rubbed his eyes.

"I-I really don't want to break this up but…THEY'RE COMING BACK!" His pubescent voice squeaked.

River stood up with a glare and cut through the air, a blue portal swirled into existence. "No one is ever going to harm my little girl again. TO FREEDOM!" He gently clutched Star and threw her over his shoulders. He ran in, followed by Moon and a wary Marco who winced at the feeling of entering the portal.

He suddenly stared at the outside of the facility when a familiar car parked beside them. His mother rolled down the window and glanced at them, "Marco? Who're these people? Why do they have Star? Why are they with you—?" Marco sprinted to the car and ripped open the doors, he quickly gestured for the couple to run in. They nodded and eyed the vehicle as if it were a monster while they entered and took their seats.

"Long story, mom! Dad! Drive! _Please_!" He hurriedly sat himself and shut the door. He watched his father nod and step on the pedal as he turned the wheel.

"You have some explaining to do, Marco." His mother's voice came up from the front seats, a warning edge on her tone.

Marco leaned back and sighed, "I know."

He watched River and Moon tightly hug Star, whose skin was fully fair and hair was very golden once again. He smiled and turned to stare out the window, the sun slowly had begun its decent and tainted the sky with a timid orange.

 _Star's okay._

 ** _A/N: Aw. Don't you just get a warm feeling at seeing an intergalactic family being reunited after escaping a top-notch government facility? I do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next update! Have a nice night/day!_**

 ** _Remember! Reviews are beautiful and they truly encourage me! Just...putting that out there..._**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A bit of the Past

**_A/N: I AM ALIVE!! *thunder roars and lighting crashes* I've just been super busy with summer and! I've had a terrible and I mean terrible case of Writer's Block with this story. It's been awfully annoying. But! Luckily, The Battle for Mewni not only killed me emotionally but it also sparked some inspiration! I am a little rusty so I apologize if this chapter isn't too well written, I really tried to push through this awful Writer's Block!_**

 ** _If I Could Begin to Be: Not good at all..._**

 ** _AstralWhip: Very true. Why go through all the trouble when you have scissors that can take you anywhere? Also, thank you!_**

 ** _Dex Cipher (c12): I'm still waiting for the finished cover. But, art takes time and one must be patient! (c15) Thank you! Your kind words mean a lot to me!_**

 ** _Cat: Thank you!! _**

**_Kilroys-fury (c9-c15): Thank you so much for deciding to read! It truly makes me happy!_**

 ** _And now! Onto the stoooory!_**

 _Queen Solis Butterfly* swung open the Sanctuary doors, her face as hard as stone and her eyes cold diamonds. Cuts littered her face and bruises pounded her arms and she took long-legged strides, studying her surroundings with a watchful gaze. Her daughter glanced at her as she stood to her feet, expression tickled with surprise and her hands clasped behind her back; they itched with anxiety._

 _"The wand, Eclipsa, here." She grunted softly as her mother tossed her the wand. It neatly fell in between her hands and she watched it alter its shape and extend; it was a beautiful process and her wand looked to take the shape of an elegant umbrella. Eclipsa stared at it and clutched it tightly, confusion fell over her face like a mask as she cocked her head to the side._

 _She was silent, the only sounds crippling the quietness was that of water trickling down the Sanctuary's waterfalls. The countless sculpted Glossaryck statues dribbled with water and their rubies glimmered under the casted light._

 _Her tone was steady but puzzled, "Mother…my fourteenth birthday isn't until–"_

 _"I know, Eclipsa." Her mother's voice was clipped, "I know. But you will need it when they capture me."_

 _Eclipsa felt panic rise up her throat like vile, "No. No. They—they won't capture you. We'll fight back! We're Butterflies." She was aware of how desperate she sounded._

 _Her mother held her head high and she kept her voice steady, Eclipsa envied how calm she appeared in the face of danger. She could be facing her death yet she would wear a brave mask for all, "They want me. The Rebellion won't cease until they have me." She said simply._

 _Eclipsa stomped her foot, "They want me too! Mother—"_

 _"I will be the one they capture. End of discussion." Eclipsa stared at her with broad eyes, misted with unshed tears. Her mother's expression softened slightly, "I'm sorry, dear. But I want you to be safe and have a prosperous life. If that means I need to give myself up, I will." Eclipsa gave a small nod of understanding as she stared at her shoes with a dejected expression written on her._

 _The elder importantly cleared her throat to break the silence and inched toward a large spell-book resting on a nearby rock. She flipped it open as her daughter strode behind her toward a body of water sparkling with its crystal contents. She sat down and slumped as she stared intently at her reflection rippling in the clear water. The woman glanced at her daughter briefly before a little blue man popped up in her open book, driving her attention to him in an instant, "Good day, Queen Solis! How may I be of service, m'lady?" He bowed with a smirk eating away at his features._

 _Queen Solis sighed in exasperation, "Glossaryck, I really don't have much time but I need you to take care of my daughter. Please." Her eyes were pleading and begging for him to show care. Glossaryck stroke his white beard and hummed a cheerful tune as he considered her overall._

 _"Yeah, sure, okay." Solis rolled her eyes skyward at the dry response but paused as he continued his statement, "You do know what you're doing, my Queen?"_

 _Solis lowered her gaze and wrung her hands, a habit a Queen shouldn't have,"Yes. This is for the best."_

 _Glossaryck quirked a bushy eyebrow, "Giving yourself up?"_

 _Solis sighed, annoyed at his incredulity, "Glossaryck, just take care of my daughter. It is my last wish."_

 _Glossaryck looked at her curiously and spared her a second bow before diving back into his chapter. Solis gently shut the book and gnawed on her lower lip as she climbed to her legs and strolled toward her daughter. Eclipsa lazily dipped her hand through the water with half-lidded eyes and glanced backwards as her mother sat beside her._

 _"Are you going to be leaving soon?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer yet the question tumbled out._

 _Solis kissed her cheek and gently brushed her short hair back, "I love you, sweetheart. Bring the kingdom together again, I know you have it in you." Eclipsa looked away and didn't answer, feeling if she did she would let her emotions get the better of her; her brows butted against one another and tears threatened to fall. Solis hugged her tightly and the two stayed in a comfortable silence, time passed as if it were nothing and Eclipsa slipped into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke, a piercing scream had cut through the air like sharp scissors on paper._

 _Eclipsa looked all around, the emptiness clogged her heart and sunk it. She knew at once that the scream had been her mother's._

 _Eclipsa wept, the spades on her cheeks darkened and cracked._

 _Eclipsa's legs carried her and her mind didn't register it until she found herself staring at a stake, embers floated around her like red dots and the flames had died down. Her mother's arms and legs clung to the stake, her body damaged and burned; she was limp without life. Eclipsa dropped her wand and fell to her knees, "Mommy._ No." _She whispered, tears dribbling down her face and chin._

 _The motherly warm embraces and loving kisses from her faded away like nothingness as she cried, isolation clawed her viciously._

Bring the kingdom together. I know you have it in you _." Eclipsa frowned as she glanced at her wand, thoughts endlessly raced through her mind. She clutched it hurriedly and stared at it with determination pulsing her eyes, they sparked dangerously._

 _"This Butterfly will fight back." She whispered as she stood to face her castle, multiple citizens shouted savagely as they began to destroy it bit by bit._

Rafael and Angie Diaz exchanged a look as Moon told her their history.

"It's unknown what happened exactly. The most reliable rumor is that she did indeed go to the castle but lost her wand in the process. Eclipsa was ultimately burned at the stake like her mother…And a true Butterfly hasn't been born until…until now." She glanced at Star's sleeping from; laying comfortably across Marco's lap.

Angie frowned, it cut deeply through her face, "I'm sorry but…" she held her head with a troubled expression mingled on her face, "I'm finding this difficult to understand. Our…our daughter's from another _dimension_?" She was incredulous and full of disbelief yet a part of her found the explanation to make perfect sense. That part of her, she reasoned, was insane.

Rafael looked awkward for a moment and he scratched the back of his thick neck, "Amor, she _was_ always special…" he muttered. They glanced at Star and at her peaceful smile blooming through her lips.

Angie jerked her head back and forth, "I…let's talk more about this later. Those government people won't be too happy with her escape." Fear gripped her face, "What if they capture my baby again?"

Moon's expression hardened and River clenched his hands into fists by his sides, "They won't. My husband and I have this all under control. But, now," Moon held River's hand and they looked at one another with nervous eyes, "we…we would like to speak to our daughter." They were hesitant.

Angie pursed her lips and nodded begrudgingly, "Of course, we'll give you three some privacy." She stood followed by Rafael and glanced at Marco, "Marco, come on, sweetheart." Marco gazed down his nose at Star and felt deep in his core that if he was to leave, he would loose her. He would loose his sister.

 _She's going to know who she is. She deserves that, Marco._

 _She deserves to know._

He hugged Star, "I'll always be your brother." He whispered as her blue eyes fluttered open at the sentiment of being embraced. He carefully helped her sit up and dipped his own gaze to his shoes.

"Star…these…these are your parents…" He told her.

Star stared at Moon and River, her eyes broad. "W-what?"

Moon extended an arm, her face warm and inviting, "Hello, dear."

 ** _A/N: *An OC! She is Eclipsa's mother as we can see; her name means Sun. I-I found it ironic 'cause Eclipsa is very similar to the word "eclipse" and her mother is the "sun" and...the sun was eclipsed...it sounded better in my head...I'll show myself out..._**

 ** _I feel like my writer's block has been cured! Thank the corn gods! Updates should run a lot more smoothly now. If not, you can slap me. (not too hard please, I'm sensitive) Anyways! Don't be afraid to leave a review! Have a good day/night!_**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: I am

**_A/N: Hey guys! *is greeted by angry shouts and slaps* ow! Okay, I deserve that 100% because of my lack of updates for this story. I want to apologize. I'm really sorry, this story was on my mind often but my inspiration for it left greatly. Not to mention I've been so busy these days that I haven't had time to properly go through a new chapter. I rewrote this one so many times because it never felt right, but here it is! Finally ready! And I hope you all can forgive me for my lack of updates and I also hope you all enjoy! _**

**_If I Could Begin to Be: Indeed, indeed! *winks*_**

 ** _Guest (chp 5): Haha, he is! Glad you think so!_**

 ** _Wildatheart843: Awesome! And I am so happy that someone got the name, yay! _**

**_Guest: Aaaaaaa! So glad you like this! Thank you so much! And Sibling Starco is a very cute concept to write for, It makes  me happy to know it makes you happy! And here is the next update, buddy!_**

 ** _TheBlackishMint: Here it is!!_**

 ** _And now! Onto the story!_**

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Star...these...these are your parents..." He told her._

 _Star stared at Moon and River, her eyes broad, "W-what?"_

 _Moon extended an arm, her face warm and inviting, "Hello, dear."_

 _ **Now**_

Star stared unblinkingly at Moon's hand, her face scrunched in thought and her lip trembled. Her hand was smooth and gentle—like a mother's but Star didn't want to take it, she reacted as if it was filthy and coated with dirt. Star peered down her nose at her own hand and hugged it to her chest, an almost frightened look glinted in her eyes—she didn't feel safe. She didn't want to be rude and she knew she looked anything but polite towards them but…she was scared and when she was scared she folded into herself.

Her brain felt like mush, she had a distant dream of becoming a monster of sorts and being jailed; she dreamt of having no control over her actions, of being _hungry_. Star shuddered and avoided Moon's broken gaze thrown towards her, "'m sorry…" Star murmured, close-lipped and blushing.

Angie and Rafael exchanged worried looks as Marco scooted closer to her, he snaked an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to, Star. We–we can go to your room and play some video games if you want." He suggested lightly with a pat.

Star smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Marco," her voice was quiet, "are they really my…my _parents_? Don't lie, please." She added firmly but her tone was soft.

Marco's brows knit and he glanced behind her toward Moon and River who were talking to one another. Moon had tears rimming her eyes and she seemed distressed, River reached out to hug her and murmured words of comfort. Moon sighed and shut her eyes. They wanted their daughter, it was obvious.

Marco bit his lower lip and flicked his eyes to Star's face, "Yes." He said.

He met her hands and held them, "And you have every right to know about them, Star. I-I know that this may be scary and all but…they love you deeply, they would do anything for you and you deserve to know about that too." He told her sincerely with a half-smile curling his lips.

Star looked down and ran a thumb over Marco's hand and breathed out, "…I'm scared…"

Marco gave a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay to be scared but they won't hurt you, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us. And if they _do_ hurt you, I'll kick their ass." Marco joked as they dropped their hug and Star giggled while playfully slapping his arm. He laughed and shook his head while standing, he smiled down at Star before walking to his parents' side. He threw one last look at Moon and River and nodded to himself and they went into the kitchen. The door swung behind them and the small breeze created by it ruffled Star's bangs.

Star hugged herself and gazed at Moon and River, her eyes cloudy, "…you guys are my parents…?"

Moon smiled, it was a motherly smile and it was tender, "Yes, dear, and—"

"Why did you abandon me." The question was cold and sharp, something they didn't expect from Star; their sweet little girl.

Moon and River blinked simultaneously and quirked eyebrows, "W-what?"

Star's expression was broken and she frowned, "Why did you abandon me, if you loved me like Marco said then why did you leave me?"

River wrung his calloused hands and didn't meet her gaze as tears formed in his eyes, they threatened to fall.

Moon tucked a stray hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, "I…dear, we had our reasons and we would love to tell you…may you let us?" She asked tentatively, afraid Star would shut her down.

Star eyed them reluctantly, they looked genuine and eager to tell her. She dipped her head and sighed.

Moon took that as a sign to speak, with a small glance at River she started, "Star, didn't you ever wonder why you were different from all the children here on Earth?"

Star looked up, her eyes broad and her attention pricked.

"You're far more different simply because…you aren't from here, from this planet or dimension, to say the least. You're from a distant land by the name of Mewni, you were born there and we were proud from the moment we first saw you." Moon's tone was soft in memory, River smiled slightly. Star was quiet but she was having a difficult time believing their words, she scrunched up her face.

River continued for her, "But, m'dear, in Mewni there was a kingdom ruled by the Butterflys. They were powerful sorcerers, more powerful than any living creature because of their magic and their transformations into Butterfly-like beings." Star remembered her dream but shook her head and listened, "People were scared and they Rebelled against them one day, ultimately killing their race and possibly cutting off the chance of another Butterfly being born." River licked his lips and glanced at Moon.

Moon sighed, "Of course, the Butterflys weren't completely erased as that would be impossible and I wouldn't be sitting here, the gene of magic, however, wasn't passed in forever. The gene is shown in a mark, marks that cover your cheeks." Star fingered her own cheeks self-consciously and furrowed her brow as she listened. "I thought that gene was lost until…until you were born, dear. You are the first True Butterfly in a very long time and the reality of that scared us."

Star blinked rapidly and arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

River smiled grimly, "It meant that if you were discovered you would be killed. You would have to live in fear if we kept you on Mewni, the decision to move you from Mewni was a hard one…but…we sent you to Earth here! You've been living with these people for your safety because…we can't risk the possibility of you being hurt, pumpkin." He played with a loose string on his sleeve and looked down, the memory of leaving Star dribbled his mind.

"We returned when we realized you could possibly be going through a tough space. When a Butterfly is fourteen or fifteen, they go through…Mewberty." Moon voiced awkwardly.

Star was confused, "Is it like puberty…?"

Moon laughed and jerked her head, "Oh, no, it's nothing like Earth's silly traditions. It's something far more animalistic…it turns a magical Butterfly into an almost monster, they are hungry and have no control over their actions. We were afraid that the Humans here wouldn't understand this phase and raced here to help."

Star was looking at her hands in horror before balling them up, "So…I wasn't dreaming? I really did turn into a…monster?" She said and trembled. She cried out and turned her head to glance at her back suddenly, she flipped her hair over and stared at two small wings fluttering weakly on her back. "…I have wings…" She monotoned with a blank expression.

Moon jumped slightly in her seat, having forgotten to mention that, "Ah, yes! That is something a True Butterfly grows after Mewberty. There is nothing to worry about, dearie." She said and Star put down her hair before hugging her knees to her chest.

A beat.

"…am I gonna be able to visit Mewni?" Star asked.

Moon and River shared a sad gaze, "I'm afraid not, dear, it's far too dangerous."

Star lowered her knees and leaned her head to one side, "But…" she frowned and narrowed her eyes into slits, "I won't get to see where I came from? Were you two even honest with me about who I am?"

They nodded without missing a second, "Yes, we were, but we cannot risk the possibility of loosing you." Moon said as she showed her their dimensional scissors, they gleamed smoothly under the sunlight casted through the open windows. Star stared at them curiously.

Moon sighed and pocketed her scissors, "Point being, we want you to stay here for the time being, it is safer than Mewni." River agreed quietly.

"Please do it for us, for your family, and stay here." River pleaded.

Star hesitated and nodded, "Okay...okay...sure..."

 _ **00000000**_

Marco and Star sat on a bench, they watched ducks floating on a nearby pond, ducklings trailed after them and squeaked loudly. The sun seemed to be setting above them and it kissed the sky with gentle colors. Marco glanced at Star and her silence, "Hey," he prodded, "everything okay? You've been quiet ever since you left your parents at home." Star sighed and diverted her gaze from the pond to him.

"Marco, I'm confused." She said.

Marco blinked, "Well, that's okay, what're you confused about? As your older brother, it is my duty to clarify the confusion." He saluted her with a silly grin.

Star looked to be in pain, "But you're not my brother, I mean I already knew that before but…it still felt like we were brother and sister, you know? But now that I know who my parents are and who I am and where I came from…I feel more different than ever." Star buried her face into her hands, "I'm just being stupid, ignore me."

Marco lowered her hands and smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay, I mean…sure, you may be an alien but to me you're still Star Diaz, my good ol' sister. You haven't changed, nothing has." He patted her hands and looked out at the pond again.

Star chewed her lower lip.

"But I'm not Star Diaz…" she whispered to herself.

Marco's eyebrows knitted together, "You said something?" He turned to her.

Star peered up at him and shook her head, "No, hey do you wanna get some ice cream?" She nodded toward the man in his small cart walking around the park.

"Yeah! I'll be right back, don't you move." Marco smiled and stood to his legs and jogged toward the man selling the treats.

Star faked her smile before sighing and looking down at her sneakers.

 ** _00000000_**

The house was quiet and asleep, but Star stood in the guest room where Moon and River slept. The moonlight shone over the scissors and their fair metal. Star fixed her backpack over her shoulders and quietly moved toward them, she clutched it tightly in between her hand and wondered how they worked.

Marco had told her how they—her parents— had appeared out of thin air with these in hand, they were a sort of teleportation device, weren't they?

She sliced the air and watched—wide-eyed— as a blue portal with pink streaks swirled into existence.

Star pocketed the scissors and stepped inside. The feeling was cold and eerie but she soon stood on unfamiliar soil and she stared at a crumbling palace in the distance.

Star's hair blew behind her like a golden cape.

"Mewni." She whispered.

 ** _A/N: Are you all enjoying the most recent Star bomb? I am! And I am loosing it! It is so amazing!!_**

 ** _Also, you guys like the new cover???? IT'S HERE! ISN'T IT AMAZING? Haha! I love it._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you all have a wonder day/night and don't forget to leave a review! We writers love them!_**

 ** _Next chapter coming soon._**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Slithering Around Town

**_A/N: Oh boy! I'm back! And...hopefully better than ever! I can't stress enough how sorry I am for being gone and seemingly abandoning the story. Let me tell you this, I will never abandon a story as much as it seems like sometimes. _**

**_Life's been a hurricane and I was a tad busy planning my birthday and all. But! I have returned! I'll keep this short so you all don't have to wait any longer. I hope you've all been great!_**

 ** _Guest: I will! Here's the update!_**

 ** _CaptainPaper: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'm so sorry to hear you dropped the show, maybe the new episodes might intrigue you again?_**

 ** _ILiekUnicorns (1-16): Let me just say that reading all of your reactions made my day. They were amazing and truly put a smile on my face! I am so glad you enjoyed my silly AU and I hope you stick around!_**

 ** _Whats'isname: Ey!! Thank you for the points! Heh._**

 ** _zeldex72: Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that! Have a virtual hug, buddy! *hug* I hope you feel all right!_**

 ** _Okay! Let's head into the long-awaited chapter!_**

Star was nervous and anxious and weirdly excited, it was a mix of feelings that made her nauseous but she didn't care. A different world meant a different Star. She could feel the light weight of the Scissors—that she had borrowed, not stolen— in her jeans' back pocket and it slowly began to dawn on her that just maybe sneaking into a world that was told was forbidden to her probably wasn't the best idea. Star rubbed a hand over her chin and hummed as if falling into a deep thought.

Her eyes traveled up to the palace in the distance and it was haunting and big; a shell of its former glory she imagined. The story her real parents had told her earlier suddenly seemed more real to her.

Star sighed and dumped her hands into her hoodie's pockets, she internally argued with an annoying voice—it strangely resembled Marco— in her head that scolded her and yelled at her to go back home and apologize for "stealing" the Scissors. Though, a part of her, that bigger part, said that no one knew she had borrowed the Scissors and no one knew she was gone. She had the right to enjoy seeing her birthplace.

Star grinned toothily and felt the Marco-like voice fade with an irritated groan, exasperated by her poor choices seemingly. She rolled back her shoulders and started down the path to the small village near the foot of the palace. She decides to look around while hiking, drinking in her new surroundings and memorizing certain things. If she squinted, she could see small creatures that weren't like anything on earth padding around with big feet and weird noises, some would stop and stare at her as if they knew what she was.

Star scoffed at the assumption and fingered her Hearts momentarily, her real parents' words echoing in her head like a yell in a cave.

 _River smiled grimly, "It meant that if you were discovered you would be killed."_

Star shook her head and suddenly stopped in front of an animal that looked like a cross between a goat and a pig. She knelt down and held out a determined hand, "You're not afraid of me are you, you…little pig-goat?" She asked it. She wanted to prove a point to herself, to her real parents, that the extreme of sending her away was wrong and exaggerated. She wasn't hated or feared because of who she was. That was ridiculous.

 _Right?_

The pig-goat abruptly froze and looked at her with bug eyes, it sluggishly sniffed her hand and instantly cowered. It trembled like a leaf and tried backing up from her, as if her mere scent had hurt it.

Star blinked and her brow wrinkled, "What's wrong? Does my hand smell weird? It must be my sweat. I get clammy hands when I'm nervous. Don't worry!" She got on her hands and knees and began crawling towards it, wanting it to see how nice she was.

The pig-goat cried at seeing her approaching it. It squealed and screeched and ran away from her, leaving dust in its wake that stuck to Star's eyelashes. Star sighed and slowly got to her feet, she rubbed her eyes and stared after the pig-goat's trail.

"Maybe something scared it." She murmured, refusing to believe it had been her that had scared it. Nearby creatures seemed to be wary at the sight of her now—after seeing the pig-goat— and quickly scuttled off when she walked close to them; Star groaned and ignored the animals. She continued her stride toward the village in a less-than-stellar mood.

The sun seemed to be sinking and tainted the skies a stunning color when she finally arrived in town. Small kids played in the dirt with wooden swords and toys while adults walked around and bought things from stands.

Star gazed at them all with something close to awe, the town itself looked like something out of a fantasy novel. She gave a tiny smile and leaned against a store, thinking over everything her real parents' had said to her.

" _But, m'dear, in Mewni there was a kingdom ruled by the Butterflys."_

This must've been the kingdom.

Star brought a hand up and tapped her chin in consideration—to some extent wasn't she the princess?

She _was_ a Butterfly after all.

Her hand briefly hovered over the pendant she had received on her birthday all those years ago. She guessed it had been her real parents' doing as soon as she saw them earlier. The Butterfly on it suddenly made sense.

Star, out of the blue, snorted and laughed to herself and shook her head, to think that she was an ordinary—okay, slightly unordinary—girl not too long ago was crazy. Now she was a long-lost alien princess with ultimate power that was sent to earth for refuge?

Life is strange.

Star slid down the store's wall and ran a clammy hand through her hair, messing it up slightly. She brought her backpack to her lap and opened the flap, she dug through the contents and brought a banana out with a packet of sugar.

She peeled the banana and opened the packet before dumping it over the banana; she took a bite out of it and sighed happily. "Mmmm, Marco may say this is bad but it's so _gooooood_." She could've melted at the simple deliciousness of it.

She stared up at the sky and curved her lips slightly. Mewni may be strange but it did feel like home, oddly enough. She looked back down and watched kids run past her as if she were invisible and she felt slight relief course through her.

She really didn't want them reacting like the pig-goat.

Or worse.

When she finished her banana she threw the peel aside and tucked her knees underneath her. She was sure she was going to get dirt stains or whatever on her jeans considering that Mewni's roads were all made of dirt but she never really cared about dirtiness. That was all Marco.

She briefly wondered what time it was on Earth and if they had noticed her absence but she quickly threw the thought away. "Doesn't matter, I'll be back as soon as possible anyway." She said.

A black ball suddenly rolled up to her knee. Star glanced down at it and quirked an eyebrow curiously.

A small girl with wild, inky hair and purple eyes walked over to her excitedly and stopped when she saw Star.

Star blinked and fought the urge to cover her Hearts.

The girl's eyes traveled to Star's cheeks and her face whitened like milk.

Star shook her head and put a finger to her lips, "It's okay! I'm not bad or anything. I'm like you." She chirped quietly.

The girl was apprehensive and tense, "Y-You're…a B-Butterfly…" She said, eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

Star gave a small nod not seeing her obvious fear, "Yes but that doesn't make me a bad person…alien…? Does it?"

The girl looked behind her, afraid someone would catch her talking to Star. "I don't know…my papa tells me that Butterflys were evil monsters and he's always right." Her eyebrows met in a straight line, "You—you hurt Mewmans just 'cause! You're bad!" She was coming to her own realization quickly and Star was watching it all unfold.

"No, no! That wasn't me—!" Star was too slow, everything was happening too fast.

"Even if it wasn't you, you have the Marks." She pointed to Star's cheeks, "And sooner or later you'll want to kill people 'cause you feel like you need to." She hissed, the innocent light in her eyes faded and she was regarding Star with a dark maturity.

Star was speechless but remained sitting, legs underneath her.

"I say you run before I call someone to take you away." The girl spat.

When Star didn't move the girl gave a hungry smile, "I'm D by the way." She cupped her mouth and before Star knew what was going on exactly—the girl gave a war cry, "BUTTERFLY SIGHTED!" Her voice bounced off of stores and walls.

Time seemed to stop and then chaos erupted—people screamed and kids dropped toys to pick up weapons while others cried and searched for their parents.

Star bolted to her feet and picked up her backpack. She put it over her shoulder and ran—she didn't know where she was going but it had to be anywhere but here.

Blurs of color and scenery flashed around her and her hair flowed behind her like a golden train.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap." Marco didn't like it when she cursed but how could she not when a bloodthirsty town was after her?

It was totally okay this time around.

Her ancestors had truly made a mess of their name and kingdom if their own people hated them so much as to kill them without hesitation. A little kid of all things was ready to kill her!

 _A kid._

"What kind of world is this?" She muttered to herself, the screams of the town reaching her ears. She didn't dare turn around and instead kept running, head and eyes staring right ahead. She didn't know she was this fast; maybe it was a Butterfly thing or just good old adrenaline.

She saw the crumbling palace coming up and made an internal decision to hide behind the remains of it. She hurriedly screeched to a halt and dove behind a large piece of rubble. She held her breath as the Mewmans passed by and exhaled when they were gone. She could feel nervous sweat prickling her armpits and forehead, she slid down onto the ground and put her hands down—facing the ground.

She gasped in slight pain when her left palm was pricked by something sharp.

She lifted her hand and saw small and bright pieces of crystal; they looked as if they had belonged to something bigger. Like a crystal star or something along those lines.

Star picked one up and hummed interestingly, "They're… _really_ … _pretty_." Tilting her head, she put the crystals in a small bag in her backpack and patted it happily when she was done. She looked up at the sky and thought for a moment, the weight of the Scissors in her pocket bringing her back.

She played with her hair and nodded to something she had thought before standing up. "I should get going before something _reaaaaaally_ bad happens." She was close to reaching for her Scissors when a smooth voice startled her, she dropped them on the floor and she could see the her reflection staring back at her on them.

 _"Hello, little one."_

She gulped and turned and saw a lizard-like creature slither out of the shadows, he wore tight battle armor and a small smile.

Star took a step backwards and quickly grabbed her Scissors off of the ground.

The lizard chuckled, "Don't be alarmed. I mean no harm. If anything, I want to help."

Star's heart was in her throat, "W-what…? Who…?"

The lizard folded his thick arms—he could kill her easily— behind his back, "Silly me. Forgot my manners, I'm Toffee and you are Star Butterfly I presume."

Star didn't know why seeing a monster was shocking—in a world of magic and wizards, monsters were a given, "Y…yes…? H-how—?"

"Like I said. I want to help." He said calmly, his eyes on her.

 ** _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading your thoughts on the chapter! Makes me smile._**

 ** _Next chapter coming soon._**


	18. Author’s Note: I Am Not Dead

_**Don't groan! I know it's not a chapter/update but! I am here to spew a few wise words. (not really wise but...yeah)**_

Hello. Hi. Hey! Remember me? The author that promised nothing but _**lies**_? Nah, I'm just pulling your leg—I mean, it _might_ seem that I lied about, you know, updating this story but...life just got busy. I'm sorry.

I didn't abandon this story. And I will _never_ abandon this story, I promise you. There's still quite a bit left and I am super excited to show you all! It's gonna be a fun ride!

I know some—if not all—of you are angry and upset at me for seemingly disappearing and, again, I am _very_ sorry. I really am! I _deeply_ apologize. Like I said, life is busy with personal matters and original narratives I'm writing/working on—I'm very sorry that I left this story locked up in a shelf, that I pushed it aside.

I hope you're all still kicking around, ready to read and scream with me! If not, I totally understand and hope you all have a great day!

I will be updating this story soon. Hopefully, _hopefully_ this spring—I'll have time to squeeze in some fanfiction writing then. And maybe the new batch of episodes will help inspire, who knows!

But...yeah! Just wanted to give you all a little heads up, I am not dead and I am still gracing the earth with my beautiful face!

Where do you _awesome_ people think this story is heading judging from what happened the last chapter? I bet you all have incredible theories!

Have an AMAZING day, friends! I'll see you soon and I hope you can forgive me for not writing sooner! I love you all :)

- ** _TheWritingGirl_**

(P.S; if you want to contact me somewhere else or just want to yell at me to work on my writing, you can find me over at Tumblr—strange website, I know. Look for bean-of-the-sky and I'll be there!)


End file.
